Secrets in the Sand
by Katherine Austen
Summary: Set after the S2 finale. The aftermath isn't easy, new discoveries are made, and alliances formed. Can a discovery tear them apart or bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Secrets in the Sand  
AUTHOR: Kate of Claire and Kate  
DISCLAIMER: I very sadly don't own anyone canon, not even one stinkin' Polar Bear. But I do own Kellie, Aly, Melanie (flashbacks) and Queenie the dog. Plus anyone related to Aly & Kellie that they bring up!  
NOTES: So I'm taking my fic, Secrets in the Sand, and COMPLETELY redoing it to work somewhat with the end of season 2, and I'll work in my own theories which may actually be true anyways (ie Claire and Jack). So this is going to end up being a huge story for me, and I'm going to make Kate's whole discovery much more realistic and probable. So, enjoy and as always, R & R.

Set after "Live Together, Die Alone".

----------------------------------

She could still hear the windchime. A soft gentle wind blew and she could hear the chimes sing, she could hear them call out to her.

Kate's eyes fluttered open, and the sunlight consumed her. Where was she? Why could she hear the windchimes? The same windchimes she woke up to every morning as a child. Wincing in pain at the fresh bruises on her back. Was it all a dream? Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was in her mother's home, the very home she had blown up, burned to the ground.

She peered down at her hands, they were small, and her feet were covered with Mary Janes. She could hear the chimes and cocking her head to get a good listen, she could hear HIM singing. Wayne. She could hear him singing and it made her stomach turn, his drunken laughter echoing in her ears.

She jumped back, terrified. What was this, some cruel joke, some nightmare? It was so real she couldn't do anything but run, because that's what Kate Austen did when she couldn't handle it, she ran. Ran fast as her legs could carry her.

Out the door, down the stairs and through the field she ran. The dust she kicked up filling her nostrils and clinging to her throat.

"Katie..." She could hear a soft voice on the wind. She rested her hands on her knees and caught her breath. "Katie..."

She turned and gasped at the decaying younger little girl that stood before her.

"Have you forgotten about me already?" The girl hissed.

_Wake up, Katie. WAKE UP. _

Kate forced herself from the dream, but when her eyes opened. Her vision was blurred and wherever she was, dimly lit. Rough fabric scratched her face. Her head was still covered by the damn bag. She struggled to even keep her eyes open, what was there to look at anyway? She tried to turn her head, tried to speak, tried to listen, absorb anything that could cement her back into reality.

All she heard was a muffled assurance from Sawyer that it would all be okay, and it threw her back to where she belonged, at least for the moment. Laying in a small boat, manned by the Others.

But why was she dreaming of her cousin, Melanie? The little girl whose body was found 15 miles from their home 20 years ago? The little girl whose entire short life was founded on lies.

Voices were muffled, coughs echoed in her mind. She was stuck in some sort of mental limbo, and at this point, she'd rather be in hell.

-------------------------------------

The rain fell heavy on the sand and the waves crashed and rolled onto the shore. It wasn't the loveliest thing to wake up that morning, but Claire managed to find the beauty in it. She had to after months on the cursed island. She yawned and stretched, smiling at her sleeping baby son, swaddling him a little tighter with his blanket as a cool wind blew through the camp.

"Claire!" She whipped her head to her left to see Charlie running up the beach. "Claire!"

"There's a life raft! It looks like its coming ashore!" Charlie said with excitement.

"...what?" Claire asked.

"They can't tell if anyone's in it. Its a good sized raft, Octagonal...probably fits about oh...eight people."

"They?"

"Bernard, Richard and Ted." Charlie stated.

"Well, why are we all still standing here?" Claire smiled, she hated to wake Aaron but there weren't many people around to keep an eye on him as everyone had run to find out what the commotion was about.

Looking around, Claire didn't see Kate, Sawyer, Jack, they weren't back yet? And where were Sayid, Jin and Sun? And Locke, Eko and Desmond still hadn't come back from the hatch yet. It seemed as if half the camp had gone off and not returned. It didn't sit right on her stomach. Not at all, something was not right about any of this.

"I don't think we should bring it in." Claire stated.

"Why?" Richard asked, he was of medium height, with medium length sandy hair and a pair of glasses resting on his nose.

"Something doesn't feel right." Claire said softly.

"But there could be people in it!" Charlie exclaimed. "People needing our help!"

Claire shook her head. "Jack isn't here, nor is Sayid, not even Kate! They're the ones who make rational decisions here. Let the raft just do its own thing."

"Its already coming this way." Ted, a younger man with short dark hair spoke up.

"Fine." Claire sighed.

"If you really don't want us to touch it..." Charlie trailed off.

"No, no, go ahead." Claire gave in.

Charlie gave a smile and he, Ted and Richard took off into the water, trying to get to the raft as fast as they could.

They used the waves to help get them back into shore, and a few others ran out into the surf and helped pull the raft to the beach.

"Are, are they alive?" Wendy, A dark haired woman with pale skin and piercing blue eyes asked.

Charlie noticed their chests both slowly moved up and down. "They're breathing." He stated.

Everyone crowded around the raft, staring at the two people curled up inside it.

"Don't just stare!" Charlie called out, "Get them out of there!"

Richard grabbed the first person, a leggy brunette in a ruffled skirt and white tank top, her lips dry and her eyes struggling to open as she weakly muttered, "Aly..."

Ted grabbed the second. a shorter girl with light hair in a brightly colored halter dress. She barely moved as he held her, her breathing faint.

"Oh Bloody Hell its a fuzzy rat!" Charlie yelped as he looked through the bags in the raft.

"Its a dog!" Claire corrected, as Charlie lifted the fuzzy little thing out of the raft and took it into his arms. The dog was small, and almost looked like an Ewok out of the Star Wars movies. Charlie ran his fingers over the gold plated tag on the dogs collar.

_Queenie  
My Mommy is Aly Kohler._

Flipping the tag he saw an address and phone number.

"They're from Australia." Charlie stated, showing the tag to Claire as the dog twitched a little.

"Why isn't Jack back yet?" Bernard mumbled, looking tense. Charlie looked at him strangely then rubbed his ear, waiting for Bernard to repeat himself, a little louder. "Where is Jack?" Bernard sighed.

"Like I Bloody know..." Charlie groaned. "Uh lets get them some water, yeah? And uh, get them in the shade." Ted and Richard nodded and carried the girls off to camp.

"How do we know we can trust them?" Bernard asked.

"We don't." Charlie stated, "But we can't bloody well push them back out and then leave them there."

"Can't you go find Locke, or...or the crazy drunk guy? What about Eko, I feel much safer knowing Eko's here with his stick."

Rose walked over and gently touched her husbands shoulder. "I trust Charlie's judgment." She said softly. "Let's get these girls hydrated and cleaned up and then maybe we'll get some answers."

Bernard looked at Charlie with worried eyes, then back at his wife. "Fine."

"Let's get them situated." Charlie started, "Then I'm going to get a group together to go find Locke, Eko and Desmond. They should have been back by now."

---------------------------------------------------------

_**September 18th, 2004. Sydney, Australia**_

"I really am not looking forward to this trip, Kellie-Kell." 21 year old Aly Kohler sighed, throwing herself onto the couch next to her 24 year old sister, Kellie. "Two months with Mom and Dad in foreign countries, half the time spent on a yacht? I may just kill myself."

"You know Mom, she's all for pointless bonding." Kellie mumbled, setting down her magazine.

"We should go back to LA, what do you think?" Aly asked.

"I think you ask me this everyday and I give you the same answer." Kellie answered.

Aly sighed. "You're no help you know that?"

"We've been here 2 years, I'm just finally starting to like it."

"Yeah and they're taking us on some Yacht trip across the ocean..." Aly said with a roll of her eyes. "So much for consistency."

"Have we ever had ANY constancy?" Kellie asked. Aly shook her head.

"I'm not exactly excited about this trip either, okay? But it means a lot to Mom. I know how much you miss Los Angeles. But we both agreed to come out here with them."

"She started crying when I said I wanted to stay in Los Angeles what was I supposed to do?"

"I'm not attacking you Aly. I miss Los Angeles too. I miss Beverly Hills and I miss Grandma and I miss the fashion, but we gave in and came along."

"Yes, and we're grown adults."

"Yes, we are, your point being?"

"We should go back to LA."

Kellie sighed. "Look, let's go on this trip and make her happy, alright? Then maybe it'll be easier to tell her we want to go back to LA."

Aly looked at the floor, and with guilty eyes said, "I already bought a ticket back."

"ALY." Kellie shrieked. "Get a refund!"

"No!" Aly declared.

"YES!" Kellie growled.

"There is no possible way I can get a refund this late."

"Sure there is. Plus, look who your Dad is, he has ownership in three airlines, come on now Aly, when were you gonna tell me, the day your flight left?"

Aly's eyes shifted to the floor. "Yes. It takes off the 22nd, the day before we leave with Mom & Dad."

"You're a bitch, Aly." Kellie said as she stood. "Refund that ticket or I'll never talk to you again."


	2. Chapter 2

Previous Day.

Muffled voices, that's all she heard, over and over again, muffled voices. Every now and then one would nudge her with their toes and laugh, and one time one of them hit her hard in the stomach with the end of their gun. She could taste blood in her mouth and her mind was foggy.

Had the even moved? Had the even left the dock? She couldn't remember anything since they put the bag back over her head.

She felt a tug at her wrists as she was lifted to her feet. "Move." Someone growled, and weakly Kate walked with the butt of a gun shoved in her back, guiding her to her temporary place.

She felt someone hook onto each of her arms and lift her into what she assumed was a boat, a gentle rocking under her feet.

They pushed her to sit, and she tried her hardest to speak.

Muffled she called out their names. "Jack? Sawyer?"

To her left she felt someone shoved down next to her, and a few moments later she felt it to her other side.

She called out again, "Jack, Sawyer?"

He answer didn't come from her companions though, instead, a young girl quietly leaned next to her and said, "Just keep calm and quiet, they are here."

Kate felt a jolt and heard the motor roar as the small boat started off.

"Alex!" Kate could hear from the dock. "Don't let them act up!"

Kate felt a rush of emotions overwhelm her as the boat moved across the water. She had never been so afraid in her life, and for once she couldn't run from the fear that was consuming her, she had to sit and take it.

------------------------------------------------------

"How are they?" Claire asked Bernard who slowly walked by, perhaps in order to make some conversation himself.

"Sleeping, or comatose, you can choose." He said with a friendly smile, sitting next to Claire in the sand.

"So much has happened in the last 24 hours I'm not sure what's real." Claire sighed, "And I'm worried about everyone else, and Charlie too."

"Why Charlie?" Bernard asked.

"Only when the girls were brought to shore did he say anything really about Eko, Locke and Desmond. I'm not sure if he's just blocking it out because what happened to them is that horrible or..."

"Or what?" Bernard urged her to continue.

"I don't know."

"He's gathering the troops as we speak." Bernard smiled. "He'll come around, I'm sure."

Claire nodded, "I hope so." She looked a bit teary eyed looking around the beach camp, and wished Libby was there. She and Libby had become close in the recent weeks and it still hadn't fully hit her that she was gone. Even staring at her grave didn't make it seem any more realistic. Libby would patiently be waiting for Hurley to return and perhaps she and Claire would share some fruit and talk about the guys. It stung her heart to look to her left and not see Libby smiling.

She hoped Hurley was okay, and she was still in the dark as to where he had gone, but she hoped wherever he was he was still trying to make it through her loss.

She stared off into the distance, shading her eyes with her left hand from the bright sun.

She could still hear Libby laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hurley sat by the small creek and struggled to catch his breath.

C'Mon Hurley, you can do it.

Dude, seriously, can't we get a break day?

I'm really proud of you, keep going, then we'll take a break. I believe in you.

The tears stung his eyes. It wasn't supposed to be like this, he had daydreams about he and Libby and their happily ever after. But Libby was dead, she was gone and he never got to tell her he loved her. She saw past his flaws and admired who he truly was. If it wasn't for Libby he would have been decaying at the bottom of a cliff right now, though it sounded much appealing to be dead with Libby then alone, cold, tired and depressed in the middle of the jungle.

He needed to make it back to camp, he needed to tell everyone what happened and he needed to tell them that they couldn't fight back and couldn't go after them and it fell heavy on his heart, a heart which was already weighed down by the stress and horror of this island and loosing Libby.

Libby would want him to go on though, she would want him to keep walking until he couldn't possibly walk any longer.

Hurley stood up, took a deep breath and began walking again.

He couldn't let Libby down, because to him she was still there, even if it was only in his heart.

-----------------------------

"Kellie-Kell?" The younger of the two girls moaned, slowly opening her eyes. She jumped up and looked around, where was she? She could hear the ocean behind her and in front of her, she looked into a jungle. All around her were crude shelters and staring people.

Laying down on a tattered blanket to her left was Kellie, who she immediately shoved repeatedly to try and wake up.

Finally Kellie's eyes opened and she jumped up, terror on her face.

"Aly?" She said, turning to her sister.

Kellie seemed as if she were in a daze, like her eyes were open but she couldn't really see.

"Kell, I'm here." Aly said, reaching over and grabbing her sisters hand.

"Oh God...I had this dream...and then I was awake, and I couldn't move, and I couldn't open my eyes but I could hear everything and I COULDN'T move, and I tried wiggling my toes and I tried to scream but no sound came out and then I forced myself to fall back asleep and I couldnt do it! And then finally you shook me and it was over. I don't even remember my dream it was so terrifying and..." Kellie was sobbing at this point, but she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, her eyes surveying their new surroundings. "Where the fuck are we?" Kellie asked, with a gasp.

"I don't know!" Aly sighed.

"Are... are you guys alright?" Claire asked, as she came forward and stood before the girls.

"Does it look like we're alright?" Aly groaned. She started to hyperventilate and Kellie squeezed her hand tightly. "I'm going to have a fucking panic attack." Aly whined.

"Who are you and where the hell are we?" Kellie asked, as she let go of her sister's hand to rub her back. Kellie felt dizzy and weak, but tried her hardest to sit up and keep conversing with the pretty blonde in front of her.

"I'm Claire, and Uhm, we're on an island, somewhere in the pacific ocean."

"Alright Claire...where's the tourism office or something here?"

Claire eyed both girls strangely as if the castaways primitive campsite wasn't a good enough answer. "We crash landed here a couple months ago." Claire stated. "There's no tourism board..."

"Wait, a couple of months?" Kellie asked.

Claire nodded.

"This is a really bad joke right? My Dad paid all you guys off to get us back for our plan to move to Los Angeles, right? Have we been Punk'd,s eriously, this is really stupid, where's the cameras?" Aly laughed.

"How about, we ask you guys some questions?" Charlie asked, as he walked over and stood next to Claire.

"How about...No." Kellie replied.

"Should we tie them up then guys?" Charlie laughed, in a bad attempt to scare the girls.

"If that kinda thing get's you off, then I feel sorry for your girlfriend." Aly snapped.

Kellie laid back down and brought her hands to her forehead. She was tempted to go back to her horrid nightmare then deal with the painful reality coming to play before her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kellie wished her sister would simply shut her mouth sometimes. Though, on the other hand, Aly quick wit and sharp tongue had gotten them out of many tough situation's, now however, wasn't the case.

Kellie and Aly's wrists were tied behind their back, and their mouth's were gagged, and to add to it, Charlie decided they should be tied together.

_Aly, so help me god, I'm going to fucking kill you._ Kellie thought. The people seemed peaceful enough, and we were willing to talk to the girls and let them explain, but Aly wouldn't have it that way, she didn't want to be interrogated, not after they had been stuck on a raft for God knows how long. Aly went into some sort of tyrant kicking sand in Charlie's face which lead to their current situation.

"Can we talk calmly now?" Charlie asked, leaning before Aly.

"Fug oss." Aly growled, clearly irritated by her gag. Kellie in frustration, threw her head back hard, hitting her sister in the back of the head.

Aly yelped and did the same back to her sister.

"Right then, I'll just leave you two to knock each other out. Don't start whining when you need to pee or anything."

Kellie whined. "I haf o fee rig no." Kellie mumbled.

"What's that then?" Charlie asked.

Kellie rolled her eyes and Charlie undid her gag. "I HAVE TO FUCKING PEE RIGHT NOW." Kellie yelled.

"Can you play nice?"

"I HAVE been playing nice!" Kellie growled. "Please, come on, she's the hostile one, keep her tied up. Look, I'll spill everything if you just let me go pee and look at my hair."

"Hun, there's no one to impress here." Claire laughed.

"Yeah, what if we get rescued and there just so happens to be hot army guys, I think yes, need to look good."

Claire looked to Charlie then with sad eyes replied, "I don't think you'll be rescued anytime soon. We've been here over two months and have seen nothing."

Kellie laughed, "Oh, we'll get rescued, trust me. My Dad will find us."

"How do you know people aren't looking for us then, eh?"

"Because don't you think you would have been found by now?" Kellie asked.

Charlie glared at her, then put her gag back on. "Yeah, when you two decide not to be bloody witches... give me a hollar."

Kellie rolled her eyes, squirming with discomfort and the unrelenting urge to pee.

Kellie's eyes scanned the ocean, widening when she saw a sailboat in the distance.

She screamed as loud as she could kicking her legs wildly trying to get attention.

"I think Paris Hilton there is having a seizure." Richard said, pointing to Kellie.

Charlie pulled off her gag and with relief and excitement Kellie declared, "We're saved!"

"Sorry to disappoint you but, No." Charlie stated, "That's one of our guys."

Kellie sighed. "I'll be nice, I promise." She was just hoping by playing nice she couldsweet talksomeone into letting her usethe boat and get her and Aly far from the island.It was a long shot, but worth a try.

"And you?" Charlie asked Aly, who just shot him a glare.

"Right then, evil bitch death glare equals a no."

He undid the rope that bound the two girls together and helped Kellie to her feet.

"Uh...Wendy, take her into the jungle a bit, and uh, keep an eye on her."

He freed Kellie's hands and Kellie pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Do you have pent up sexual issues?" Kellie sighed, looking at Charlie. He shot her a look and she apologized with a roll of her eyes.

To everyone's surprise, just as Kellie was entering the jungle with Wendy, Hurley emerged.

"Dudes." He breathily said, stumbling towards Charlie.

"Hurley!" Charlie exclaimed.

Hurley stopped and eyed Kellie, then stared at the girl tied up next to Charlie.

"Major issues dude." Hurley sighed.

Charlie pointed to Aly and replied, "Tell me about it."

------------------------------------------

Kate felt a tug at her wrists, and suddenly her bounds were gone.

She heard a whisper in her left ear, " Throw yourself overboard."

"Alex?" She heard, "What's going on back there?"

"Oh, she was stirring a bit, I'm checking her bounds right now, Rick."

"Do it." Kate heard the voice again in her right ear this time.

Kate didn't even take long to think about it, and quickly stood, throwing herself back, assuming the water was behind her. She luckily was right, and struggled for a moment to pull the sack from her head and take out her gag, checking a bit on the water that had gone down her through, she went up for air and then back down again.

"Rick! She's gone over!" Alex called out. The boat circled and Alex nervously watched the man as Jack and Sawyer struggled.

Rick turned the boat off, and the two watched the waves for any sign of Kate.

"Keep the boat right here, I'll go in after her." Ray said, diving in headfirst. Alex smirked. She didn't think her plan would come along so well! She quickly moved to Jack, removing the sack from his head and untying him, then moving and doing the same to Sawyer.

Sawyer eyed Alex and said, "You lookin' to get grounded, little girl?"

Alex gave a small smile.

"Your friend Kate, can she swim well?"

Before Jack could respond, Sawyer answered.

"She's a damn fine swimmer."

Kate finally emerged to the left side of the boat, gasping for air and Jack extended his arms to pull her up. Rick grabbed her leg, and pulled as hard as he could, causing the small boat to rock to one side. Alex grabbed the gun by the boats controls and leaned over the side, knocking Rick in the head with the butt of the gun.

"We have to get back to the island." Alex stated, watching the man sink into the water. "The rest of them aren't far from us though."

"And we can trust you...because?"

"Please, I know it seems odd, but you must."

Kate stared at the girl for a moment, and she knew exactly who she was. "I trust her." Kate stated, and Sawyer's eyes softened.

"Get back how?" Sawyer asked.

"I think I can get us back." Alex stated.

"Then by all means, try." Jack said.

-----------------------------------------

Kellie returned from the jungle, a look of relief on her face.

She eyed Charlie and Hurley talking, and invited herself into the conversation.

"What do you want to know?" Kellie sighed, eyeing the raft she and her sister arrived on. "Where's Queenie?" Kellie asked, referring to the small dog that was on the raft with them.

"She's been wandering around a bit. She's fine."

Kellie nodded. Charlie eyed Hurley, and both look worried, but Charlie had to ask,

"So, how did a pair of girls like you lot wind up in a soddin' raft?"

"Long story." Kellie sighed.

"What's that then?" Charlie asked, rubbing at his ears again.

Kellie gave him a strange look and repeated herself, "Long story."

"Great, we've got loads of time."

"Dude..." Hurley said, looking Kellie up and down.

"Uh, actually, why don't you sit with Claire for a bit and have a nice chat."

Aly shot Kellie a look and Kellie stuck her tongue out at her.

"You're sisters, right?" Claire asked. Kellie nodded.

"I always wanted a sister." Claire sighed. "Or even a brother."

"Do you want mine?" Kellie laughed. She then gave a sigh, as she looked around the camp.

"How'd you guys end up here?" Kellie asked.

"Plane Crash." Claire answered.

"And you all survived?" Kellie wrinkled her nose for a second before she asked, "You haven't had to eat anyone, have you?"

Claire laughed and peered over at the sleeping baby in the cradle next to her. "No."

"That's your baby?" Kellie asked, Claire nodded.

"He was born here." She replied.

A shocked look spread over Kellie's face. "Wow." She managed to squeeze out. She watched the sailboat coming closer to the camp and asked, "If you guys have a sailboat, why not just leave?"

Claire shrugged, "There's many reasons, I guess."

"I would have been long gone by now."

"You don't think we've tried to leave?" Claire asked.

"Obviously not hard enough." Kellie stated.

"Look, it's awfully early for you to be judging us." Claire replied. "You happened to show up at a rough time and a lot of us are rather stressed, my advice is you and your sister really just try and make the best of everything at the moment."

Kellie bit her tongue and didn't bother to reply, it was obvious by the girls sad eyes that now wasn't the time.

---------------------------------------------

Sayid, Jin & Sun made it back to shore, and Sayid did not look pleased at all, his eyes softened when he saw Hurley for a moment, but the look on Hurley's face only made Sayid feel worse.

"Where are the others?" Sayid asked.

"They took them." Hurley sighed.

Sayid shook his head. "Michael was never leading you to the beach, was he?"

Hurley shook his head, "Apparently not. They just ambushed us dude."

"How did you get away?" Sayid asked.

"They let me go."

"Take me to them." Sayid ordered.

"No." Hurley sighed.

"Hurley, draw me a map then, I will gather our strongest and go find them!"

"No." Hurley shook his head. "They told me I have to tell you guys not to come after them. They'll kill them if you do."

"I am not frightened by their idle threats." Sayid scoffed.

"There's more then just that." Charlie spoke up. He pointed to Aly and then to Kellie. "These two just showed up."

Sayid eyed Aly still tied up and struggling. "Does she look like an Other to you?" Sayid growled, walking over the the girl and removing her gag.

"You filthy freaky disgusting motherfuckers!" Aly screamed.

"Yeah uh...there's a reason she's like that." Charlie stated. Sayid stood and looked down at the girl.

"Do you people know who my father is? I am going to press charges, this is ridiculous." Sayid leaned before Aly again, who glared at Sayid before spitting in his face.

"Right, shall I put the gag back on then?" Charlie asked.

Sayid nodded. "Please do."

He wiped off his face with the back of his hand, then turned to Kellie, who was still sitting with Claire, who Queenie curled up in her lap.

"Who are you, and where did you come from?" Sayid asked.

Kellie couldn't help but feel intimidated.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previous Night_

"D'you have any idea where we are?" Sawyer groaned, rubbing his head and sitting himself at the back of the small boat.

Alex nodded. "I've been on the boats a great many times."

The sky had darkened around the four and Kate nervously stared into the distance.

"We can't even see where we are going...how can we find the island?"

"I know how to work a compass." Alex smiled.

"Even if its broken?" Jack asked, noticing the compass in front of Alex as she steered.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Turn the boat around." Jack said.

Alex watched the compass as she did, and the needle made no movement.

"All this time I thought I was going south and I wasn't." She sighed.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out now, Jackass." Sawyer groaned. "If you haven;t noticed, its dark now and we're in the middle of the ocean with a bunch of assholes with an advantage."

"I just noticed myself." Jack shrugged.

"Its alright." Kate assured Alex, who seemed rather upset.

Alex sighed.

"Thank You." Kate smiled. Alex gave a small smile back.

"Well, Alex turned the boat around and just continued straight on, right?" Kate asked.

Alex nodded.

"Then, keep going straight, we're bound to hit the island somehow, yeah?"

Jack and Sawyer shrugged.

"Well, if you boys would rather sit out here all night then fine, get off the boat."

"Oooo, Captain Kate. I like that." Sawyer smirked. "This is a bit like Gilligan's Island, ya reckon'? Seems like we've been on a three hour tour gone astray."

"If you call me Mary Anne I'll slap you." Kate rolled her eyes and took control of the wheel. "You know I did always wonder...who packs clothes on a three hour tour?"

Jack shook his head and laughed at their ability to make the worst situation a little brighter. Alex just seemed confused.

"One-a life's mysteries there, Freckles. Now let me man the boat."

"So we end up in some rocks?" Kate scoffed."I've got this, now go sit down."

Sawyer folded his arms across his chest, sat down and sighed, as he rather off key began to sing, "Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale..."

-----------------------------

"My name is Kellie Kohler." Kellie said, she didn't like the look in the tanned man's eyes. "I'm from Sydney, Australia, but I'm American born."

"And how did you end up here, Kellie?" Sayid asked.

"My...my parents had this fantastic idea to take our Yacht on a trip, we were going to the Philippines, and he wanted to try and make it to Hawaii, why? I don't know, he thought the four of us being on a yacht for weeks would be fantastic. Let me tell you...it wasn't."

"He doesn't need an autobiography." Charlie stated.

"He doesn't need you to speak up for him either." Kellie shot back. "ANYWAYS." Kellie, queen of eye rolling growled, with yet another roll of her eyes. "We were out in the middle of nowhere, when Dad got some weird signal. He was acting kind of strange and then he said to get the raft ready. What he failed to tell us was that route he had chosen for us had pirate issues."

"Pirates?" Charlie laughed.

"Yes, PIRATES. People who PIRATE your very expensive stuff, dingbat. Not your jolly roger bad teeth freaky guys."

"Go on." Sayid urged.

"Well, Mom was freaking out, she was worried about all the expensive stuff on the boat, and then you know after her concern over her stuff she was concerned for our safety. So she told us to get on the raft until these people came by. I guess they were threatening Dad on his radio thingie and so he agreed with Mom and said they'd circle and come back around for us. And Aly at first said hell no because what is they saw us and grabbed us and the raft, and I could see her point but Dad said we were less likely to be seen in the raft then a Yacht with a ton of lights. Why did we agree, I don't know. Mom starts loading everything she can into the raft and Aly and I reluctantly grab our bags and dog and climb in, we paddle for a while until Aly got lazy...So we laid down and then we heard gunshots, but the yacht was too far in the distance to make anything out except that there was another boat and then both the boat and the yacht sped off..." Kellie's eyes lowered along with her voice as she attempted to finish her sentence.

Charlie watched Sayid's eyes soften and scoffed. "You believe that?"

"She's not lying." Sayid stated.

"That was bloody horrible, completely lacking any fantastic story or details...I mean, come on then!"

"Like yours is any better dirty plane crash guy." Kellie growled.

"Do you have any idea how long you were in the water?"

Kellie shook her head. "No. Seemed like forever though...Long enough to get very badly sunburned." Kelly winced as she touched her bright red shoulder. "Well, wait...it was night when we got on the raft, and we were in there until it was night again...and that's all I remember."

"It was morning when we found them." Charlie said.

Sayid nodded. "Thank you, Kellie."

He then turned to look at the pile of things that were on the raft with the girls. "Untie her." He said, pointing to Aly.

"Are you bloody serious?" Charlie asked. "She's lethal."

Aly kicked sand at Charlie, and chuckled. Charlie sighed as Sayid gave him a look and did what he was told.

Aly shook her head, letting her hair frame her face and she was freed.

"Freaks." She mumbled.

Sayid stared back at the pile as Aly walked over.

"Your parents placed you on a raft with no necessities, just frivolous expensive things?" Sayid asked, grabbing a Louis Vuitton purse and then tossing it back into the sand in frustration.

Aly was clearly angered and grabbed a light blue shoe from the pile, hitting Sayid clean in the jaw.

"ALY!" Kellie screamed. "Don't get blood on my Manolos!"

Claire couldn't believe how petty these girls were, it was shocking and she hoped both of them would soon learn otherwise.

Sayid's lower cheek began to bleed where the heel had hit, angry he kicked Aly's legs out from under her, knocking her to the floor with a gasp. he pinned her shoulders down into the sand

Kellie gasped.

"You have some nerve." Sayid growled.

Aly struggled for a minute then her eyes lowered, as she muttered, "Pervert."

"Its my gun." Sayid growled. Aly's eyes met his and for a moment she was atken aback by how deep and beautiful his eyes were, she looked away and sulked. "I will let you go if you can behave."

By now the blood from his jaw would was pouring out, some of it even dripping onto Aly, who cringed.

"I'll behave." She sighed.

Sayid got off the girl and touched his face, Claire coming over with a wet rag.

Kellie walked over and sat next to her sister saying, "Yes, great idea Aly, go single white female on a man you've just met."

-------------------------------------------------

_Previous Night_

"I'm freezin' my ass off." Sawyer said with a shiver. "I think you're leadin us into the artic Captain Kate."

"Well, then, more Polar Bears for you to go apeshit on." Kate laughed.

"Alex?" Jack asked. He was watching the flame die out in the small lantern on the boat and added more oil.

"Yes?" She sleepily replied.

"Do you know what happened earlier today, the noise and the sky?"

Alex shook her head. "I have ideas but, I don't know for sure."

Jack gave a gentle nod.

"Why'd you ditch the goon squad?" Sawyer asked.

"I never belonged with them in the first place." She sighed.

"You took a big risk doing all this." Jack smiled gently.

"I had to." Alex said, he eyes shifted over to Kate and then back to Jack. "Will I get to see Claire?" She asked.

Jack smiled. "Given we can find our way back, yes, you will see Claire."

Alex nodded then gave a yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Jack said, eyeing Sawyer to make some room for the girl.

"No...I'm fine. Just cold...and still wet." Alex replied.

"Suit yourself then, Shortcake." Sawyer smirked, taking up halfd the boat to lay down.

"Wake me up when we reach Mexico." He stated before rolling onto his side.

------------------------------------------

Kellie and Aly sat alone next to a fire, waiting for the water to boil so they could make the box of Macaroni and Cheese Claire had given them.

"You know, if they really want us to play nicely they COULD include us." Aly said, motioning to Hurley, Charlie and Sawyer, huddled together and talking.

"Shut up, I'm eavesdropping." Kellie replied. "They yell a lot when they say Michael, so avoid Michael."

"Oh that's lovely, Kell, who the fuck is Michael?"

Kellie shrugged, "Oh and apparently John is an idiot."

"I don't know anyone's names, this doesn't help me at all."

"Charlie's the accent guy with the big ears, Claire's the one with the baby and the guy with the nice skin that you whacked in the head is Sayid."

"You're getting to know them?" Aly scoffed.

"Might as well." Kellie shrugged.

"Don't get too friendly, we're getting the hell out of here." Aly firmly stated.

"Oh really, on your magic carpet?"

Aly rolled her eyes. "You know, they tie us up, demand we tell them our lifestories and we know nothing about them. We stick together Kellie, alright? Don't tell them anything else until we know more about them."

"Fine." Kellie agreed.

"Tomorrow we're hijacking the boat." Aly smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previous Night_

Sawyer got minimal sleep, the rocking of the boat irritated his stomach and the cool night air made it hard for him to get comfortable, tired, angry and frustrated he stood and tapped Kate on the shoulder.

"Look, I doubt this thing has much gas left in it. Why don't you give me a shot at it?" Sawyer asked.

"Uh...no." Kate said, firmly gripping the wheel.

"Alright Sassafras, you wanna be pig headed? Fine by me." He grabbed Kate by the waist, which startled her and caused her to loose her grip, Sawyer flung her to the back of the boat, causing her to fall into the sleeping Jack's lap. Jack was quickly awakened as Sawyer swerved the boat quickly to the left.

Kate's cheeks turned red and Jack couldn't tell if she was embarrassed, angry or perhaps a mixture of both. She lunged at Sawyer's waist and he refused to let go of the wheel, veering to the left again.

Alex nearly fell out of the boat as they crashed into something at full speed, but she was lucky to have Jack quickly grab her wrist.

"See! I called it." Kate grabbed a flashlight and shined it out of the boat. "We hit rocks, smooth move, cowboy."

Alex grabbed a flashlight and shined it around where they had hit.

Smiling, she turned to Kate and said, "I think we can successfully make it to the shore, these rocks seem close enough that we can jump them..."

Kate squinted and stared into the distance where Alex was shining the light.

"Oh fuck that." Sawyer laughed, "I'm not gettin' eatin by Jaws."

Kate glared at him and then turned back to Alex. "You hear that?" She smiled.

Alex shook her head.

"Sounds like the waves crashing to shore, you've got to be right."

"Alright Robinson Crusoe, whadda we do then?" Sawyer asked, staring at Kate.

Jack stared up at the sky then looked at Kate as well. "I think we should let the sky lighten up a bit."

"No." Kate said, "If a big enough wave comes along we could get dislodged, and then we're screwed."

"Or just let Sawyer steer again." Alex laughed.

"Oh look, Freckles made a friend, fantastic, now they're gonna double team me."

"You're a pervert." Kate sighed.

"Hey, you took it the wrong way, so I reckon' you're the pervert, freckles. Sides, I'll stay far from jail bait right there." Sawyer said, pointing to Alex.

"Okay, enough with the joking around guys." Jack butted in.

"Aw, Doc, you a little sore? You're the one she got caught in a net with."

"Are we going or not?" Kate asked, clearing becoming a little annoyed.

"I am." Alex said, positioning her shotgun over her shoulder as she jumped over the edge and onto a flat rock. "Careful!" She called out, "Kinda Slick."

"Jailbait's got balls." Sawyer smirked, obviously impressed and following.

Jack grabbed the other gun and a flashlight and Kate took the oil lamp and they followed after Alex and Sawyer.

-------------------------------------------------

"Where do we sleep?" Aly asked with a yawn as the air grew colder and the sun began to set.

"Doesn't matter to me, though I do prefer oh...the other side of the island?" Charlie smirked.

"Oh get off your high horse, asshole." Aly groaned.

"Let's agree to disagree...Or something like that." Kellie chimed in.

"Who lives there?" Aly asked, pointing to Sawyer's deluxe shelter.

"Sawyer." Charlie answered.

"Where's he?" Aly asked.

"Preoccupied at the moment."

"Good, we sleep there then." She turned to her sister saying, "Start taking our stuff."

"I don't think so." Sayid said, stepping in front of Aly.

"There's a vacancy and oh look, we have nowhere to stay, therefore, we're going in there."

"As if you had not caused enough trouble, now you are going to disrespect someone's property? You know nothing of respect and frankly, it disgusts me."

"I disgust you? Great, you disgust me, now we're even."

"Aly..." Kellie whined.

"No Kell, I'm not backing down." Aly turned to Sayid with a glare, "You and your people have given us no respect WHATSOEVER, we, just like you ended up in some rathole and are just trying to merely exist. We've been called liars, you guys distrust us, personally you people are the ones to be distrusted. I suggest you just leave us alone and we'll stay out of your way. Now kindly fuck off." Aly yelled, flipping him off as she walked to Sawyer's shelter.

"Dude, think we can trade them for Jack, Kate & Sawyer?" Hurley asked.

"I second that." Charlie chimed in.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, this is like the Hilton of Survivor Island." Kellie said, looking around Sawyer's shelter.

Aly just shrugged.

"What's wrong with you?" Kellie asked.

"You are what's wrong with me." Aly growled.

"Oh, what the fuck now?"

"I would not be here if it wasn't for you. I would be in Los Angeles, drinking Mai Tai's and shopping on Melrose. So fuck you and fuck all the stupid bonding, fuck this island and fuck all of these dirty plane crash people."

Aly sat towards the back of the shelter and threw her arms around her knees, hugging them.

"Aly..."

"No, you stay over there and leave me alone for a while. I'm so fed up and furious I might just hit you with a shoe too."

"Fine. You can stay in here and sulk, I'm going out there to make peace."

"Traitor!" Aly yelled as Kelie lifted the flap and walked out.

Kellie eyed Hurley first and went over to him, smiling gently. "Hi uh...I just wanted to apologize for my sister's behavior, we're both just stressed and..."

Hurley didn't say anything at first. He was overcome with the grief of Libby's death and losing his friends. He sat on a log towards the back of the camp, making shapes in the sand with a bamboo stick.

"I'm Hurley." He finally said. "I didn't really introduce myself. Got a lot on my mind."

"I can tell." Kellie smiled. Queen came running by and Kellie snatched her up, baby talking to the little dog as it playfully licked her nose.

"Cute dog." Hurley muttered.

"Her name is Queenie." Kellie smiled. "She's a Brussels Griffon...she's almost a year old. She thinks she's a rottwieler sometimes." Kellie said with a little chuckle.

"She looks like an Ewok." Hurley said with a small smile.

"What's an Ewok?" Kellie asked, and Hurley's eyes widened.

"You've never seen Star Wars?" He gasped.

Kellie shook her head. "No, Sorry."

"No dude, I'm sorry for you." He said. They sat together in silence for a moment, as Kellie watched Sayid, Jin, Sun & Charlie huddle together, every now and then turning back to stare at Kellie.

"Yeah we definitely didn't make a good first impression." Kellie sighed.

"You guys just kinda showed up at the worst time possible." Hurley replied. "That not being here is great...especially now..."

Kellie didn't reply, she just turned and watched the water for a little bit, and Queenie jumped from her lap to Hurley's making herself comfortable.

Kellie looked back at Hurley and for a moment, they caught each other gaze and she stared into his eyes. His eyes were filled an infinite sadness, and it filled Kellie's heart with a strange and new desire to reach out and help him, She knew Aly would complain about her being to nice but she smiled and said, "I think Queenie should stay with you tonight."

Hurley gave a slight smile and softly said, "Thank You." They sat together in silence for some time, before Hurley was called into the conversation between Jin, Sun, Charlie & Sayid, and Kellie sat alone for a moment as a cool wind rustled through her wavy, layered locks.

With a sigh, she stared up at the sky as it darkened and wondered if she was going to wake up anytime soon.


	6. Chapter 6

_Previous Night_

"I prefer the boat." Sawyer groaned and the foursome jumped rock to rock in a desperate attempt to reach the shore.

Alex was far ahead of the other three and gave a yell when she reached shore.

"Is she rubbin' in the fact that she didn't get shot at, kicked, spit on and just plain irritated? Cuz had I have been in better condition, I would have been there first." Sawyer said to Kate, who was a few feet behind him.

"You are far too competitive." Kate laughed.

"Don't act like it don't turn you on a bit there, Freckles."

Jack cleared his throat from behind Sawyer and Sawyer shook his head.

"Just can't handle it, can ya Doc?" Sawyer smirked as he reached the shore.

"Oh God, Seriously, Testosterone Levels...Lower...NOW." Kate growled.

Sawyer reached the shore and stretched his arms and legs, Kate reached shore and lifted her arms in glee, then gave a bit of a wince over her sore back.

Jack was the last to come to shore and shined his dim flashlight around the area.

"Any idea where we are?" Kate asked no one in particular.

"We could walk the beach." Sawyer shrugged, "If we keep at it we're bound to run back into the camp."

Alex shook her head. "Bad Idea, we don't know if they'll circling the island."

"Don't know if they're in the jungle either now do we Jailbait?"

"Sawyer, I think she knows their motives better then we do." Jack stated.

"Alright then, we'll just frolic through the jungle in the middle of the night and get eaten by god knows what." He turned Jack and pushed him forward. "You first, Doc."

Jack seemed rather irritated at Sawyer touching him but before either of them could do anything else, Kate stepped in between them.

"I think we should rest." Kate suggested. "We've got matches, we can head in a little bit, set up a small camp and wait until dawn."

Alex nodded. "Good idea."

"Which one of you is gonna make me dinner?" Sawyer asked, putting one arm around Kate's shoulder and the other around Alex's. Kate shoved his arm from her shoulder and shook her head.

"In your dreams, Sawyer." Kate said, shaking her head as she started off into the unknown.

Alex laughed as she pushed Sawyer's arm from her shoulder and followed Kate.

"After You." He smirked, motioning for Jack to go first. Jack shook his head and stepped forward, following after Kate and Alex.

-----------------------------------

Sun was having a hard time keeping Jin in the conversation, Charlie, Sayid and Hurley were all speaking far too fast and she sighed trying to abbreviate what they said in order for Jin to understand.

"So, we just kinda let them have their rule of the island then and do what they want?" Charlie asked as Kellie walked back to Sawyer's shelter.

"For the moment, leave them be. They're no threat to us." Sayid stated.

"Right, look at your jaw, mate." Charlie pointed out. "They aren't on my team then." Charlie mumbled.

"Charlie, there is only one team. We must work together to secure our safety and well being. Their behavior only hurts themselves in the end."

Jin spoke up and Sun nodded, "Jin would like to know if the have anything useful, anything at all?"

Sayid shook his head, "Seems like they've only brought along clothing and over priced accessories, besides, I am not going near their things again until they calm down somewhat. Then we will ask for anything useful, given they will let us have it."

Sun nodded and then turned to Jin, translating.

Jin nodded, yet seemed irritated at the girls as well.

"The darker haired ones kinda nice, uhm, Kellie." Hurley shrugged.

"Hurley, don't surrender to the dark side just yet over a pair of long legs and green eyes."

"Dude, I'm not checking her out." Hurley growled. "Did you people already forget about Libby?" He sighed, scooping up Queenie and walking off.

Sayid glared at Charlie who threw up his arms in surrender, "The fuck did I do?"

"Obviously you have much to learn of love." Sayid stated. "Hurley deeply felt for Libby, and you must respect that, if he should so choose to associate with Kellie then so be it, he has been through a lot and perhaps a friendship between them will be beneficial to everyone. Merely talking to Kellie does not mean he has fallen for her."

"And I haven't been through a lot?" Charlie asked.

"Honestly I do not know what you have been through because you have failed to give me all of the details."

"My ears are shoot, man. My bloody hearings like I got the whole bleedin' ocean in my ears and I can't get it out. I said, let's go to the hatch, I said I'm concerned...what else do you need from me?"

"I need answers."

"Eko got dynamite...Eko tries to blow open doors. Then the bloody place goes barmy and I've got forks flyin' at my head and I manage to get out but they don't as far as I know. I've said it a thousand bloody times, what else do you need from me?" Is everyone daft now?"

"We need to go to the Hatch." Sayid declared. "We must see if they are still alive and if so, we must get them out immediately."

"Didn't I say this earlier?" Charlie sighed.

"If only we had some knowledge of Kate, Jack and Sawyer's situation..." Sayid trailed off.

------------------------------

"Change in plans." Aly smirked.

"Oh god." Kellie sighed.

"It would be easier to hijack the boat at night. So, as soon as everyone's basically sleeping, we take the little raft and go out to the sailboat, then we take off and they have no way to get us." Aly smiled wide.

"Its called swimming, Aly, they're on an island. I think they might just be able to swim, don't you?"

"I doubt they'll swim after us. They're not so keen on getting rescued anyway, I doubt highly that they'll even miss the damn boat."

"You don't know that they don't want to get rescued, Aly, stop being rude."

ALy rolled her eyes. "Look, you are my sister, and I love you, so I'll let everything slide...for now."

"Aly, seriously, this is a stupid idea." Kellie sat next to her sister and looked her in the eyes. "These poor people have been stuck here for two months and there's more about this island then we know, I just don't think it's a good idea at all. Besides, look what floating around in saltwater ALREADY did to my hair, no thank you!"

"What's the difference between being on a boat or being on the beach. At least if we get on the boat we can get rescued and get our hair done. I can't stay here, these people are strange and we have a better chance of getting rescued this way."

"Alana Nicole, why are you so stubborn?" Kellie asked.

"Because being stubborn and strong helps me not to get walked all over, you know me better then to ask that." Aly stared at her sister for a moment, fierce with desire and determination, and Kellie's eyes softened sympathetically, she loved her sister more then words could describe and though they bickered and made idle threats, never would they truly volunteer to be separated.

"Fine, I'll do it." Kellie sighed.

The girls waited until the camp got quiet and peered out, watching Sayid, Charlie walking off to the woods.

"Perfect." Aly smiled. She slipped on a pair of flip flops, grabbed a couple bags and snuck over to the small boat, throwing her things on as Kellie followed and did the same.

"We'll come back for the rest, you know, when we get rescued we'll tell them about these people and then they can grab our stuff for us." Kellie said, grabbing her sisters arm before she could grab more things.

Aly just shrugged and helped her sister push the small boat to the water, climbing in just as a wave hit.

"Aly!" Kellie growled as it became apparent that she would get soaked trying to maneuver the raft. She struggled to get herself on and when she did so Aly handed her the oars.

"I'm not rowing, you are, I got wet, you row!"

The two girls had completely forgotten about Queenie, who started yipping which alerted Hurley to their plan.

"You've got to be kidding me." Hurley sighed to himself.

He looked around camp, and saw that Claire was also watching the spectacle.

"We better go get Sayid..." He groaned to Claire.


	7. Chapter 7

"Katie, why did you forget about me?" Wide eyes filled with tears as they looked up at Kate. "I've never forgotten you!"

"I didn't forget you!" Kate yelled at the disheveled little girl with matted hair standing before her. The little girl stared at her for a moment, before she started to look around nervously. A devilish laughter filled the humid air as the little girl started to panic.

"Run Katie, Run Away. Run before he finds you." The little girl sighed, pointing past the dirt field they stood in to a small house. Kate jumped as the house exploded with flames, gasping as the door frame fell open the door opened, a man engulfed in flames stumbled down the stairs, calling out her name.

"Katie girl...you look so beautiful." He laughed, maliciously. She was frozen with fear, the sickening stench of burning flesh heavy on the wind that blew through her hair. The little girl to her left pulled at her hand, trying with all her might to drag Kate with her, away from the trauma, away from the life she left behind in the smoldering foundation of her mother's home.

Her feet felt as if they were cemented to the earth and she could feel the warmth from the flames on her skin, closer and closer he got until his hands grabbed her arms and pulled her into him. The flames consuming her body as her flesh melted and her hair singed. The little girl watched in terror, watch as Kate screamed yet couldn't get away. She couldn't get away from the past.

The screams of her dream state echoed into her reality, tearing her from her horrible nightmare. Sawyer jumped up and grabbed her, pulling her close.

Her nails clawed at his shirt and sweat was pouring from her brow.

"Hey, hey Freckles, hush now, hush now."

Jack shot up, watching the two as Kate sobbed into Sawyer's chest. Sawyer motioned for him to lay back down, and as much as Jack wanted to help he know Kate wouldn't want a big deal to be made over her. Alex came running over from her post, yawning.

"She's okay." Sawyer mouthed. Alex gave a nod and walked back to her post, shotgun in hand.

"I didn't forget her." Kate meekly said. Sawyer didn't bother to try and figure out what she meant, he just held her close and whispered in her ear, "It'll be alright, it'll be alright."

----------------------------------

"Stop, STOP." Kellie yelped as Aly plowed right into the sailboat. She stared up at the sailboat and sighed.

Aly stood in the small boat trying to retain her balance before grabbing the side of the sailboat and hoisting herself up.

Kellie shivered as a cool wind blew and began to throw the girls things on board. Aly surveyed the boat with a smile.

"This isn't half bad." She stated. "Its no Kellie-Alana but its cute." She shrugged, referring to her fathers Yacht.

Kellie struggled to get on board the boat and glared at her sister for not helping.

"Now what?" Kellie asked.

"Uhm..we take off?"

"Yes but how?" Kellie asked looking around the boat. "I mean, the sails aren't even up." She pointed out. Kellie nearly tripped over some coiled rope and yelped, blushing as her skirt blew up as the wind picked up and Aly chuckled at her. Aly regained her composure before speaking again,

"We've been sailing before." Aly stated, "Do you remember anything?"

"Oh God if you mean the two times we actually went Sailing with Dad, both times you and I were busy making out with whatever guy we brought along at the time so yeah, all I know is something is Starboard. That's it."

"Uh...right, we can figure this out." Aly nodded. "We're smart girls."

"Think fast." Kellie nervously said, "They're onto us." She pointed back to the beach where Sayid stood, removing his shirt and shoes and jumping into the water.

"Shit." Aly yelped. She balanced herself and walked the front of the boat. A misty rain began to fall and droplets clung to Aly's hair and eyelashes. She slid the back of her hand against her brow to wipe the rain away, squinting to stare up at the boats mast. "Uhm...FUCK." She yelled stomping her foot down, which caused her leg to slip forward, knocking her head into the metal siding. Her body fell partly over the edge of the boat and Kellie couldn't reach her in time to grab her before the weight of her torso pulled her down, her body causing a splash as it hit the waves.

"ALY!" She screamed, tears welling in her eyes.

Sayid swam as fast as he possibly could, coming around the side where Kellie was now standing, frozen in terror watching her sister's body slowly sinking in the water below.

"Get her." Kellie cried. "I can't swim!" Why a father would subject his daughter who couldn't swim to a two month boat trip, Sayid didn't even want to bother pondering. At the moment, despite his issues with her, he had to save Aly from the waters that were slowly getting rougher as the storm grew wilder.

Sayid took a deep breath before diving down and grabbing Aly. He struggled to keep himself above water as the waves came crashing around him, as a gentle rain began to fall.

He finally reached the small boat to the left side of the sailboat and lifted Aly in. "Kellie, jump into the boat!" He yelled. Kellie didn't bother to grab their things, she just nodded and slipping into the small boat as Sayid swam behind, pushing it into shore. Kellie struggled to give her sister mouth to mouth.

Cold and wet, Kellie started sobbing as Sayid tried to get Aly back to consciousness.

Aly gagged on the water that had come up from her lungs and spit it everywhere, a relief to Kellie who threw her arms around her sister in sheer joy.

Aly looked up to see Sayid and look rather annoyed.

"You should have let me drown." She muttered, her stubborn eyes starting to water as she weakly got to her feet. Dizziness consumed her and she fell back into a sit and looked out at the sailboat in the distance.

"My...life...is never easy...is it?" She squeezed out, before she fell back into the sand as her vision blurred and the pain and darkness overwhelmed her.

------------------------------------------

_Same Day - Early Morning - Other Side of the Island_

Kate stretched her legs and opened her eyes as she awoke to the sound of birds in the tree above her. She was shocked to realize she had been sleeping on Sawyer's chest and quickly sat up, looking for Jack and Alex.

She shook Sawyer causing him to groan and roll over onto his side.

Sawyer slowly opened his eyes and smirked at her, Kate gasped for a moment, taking the look in his eyes to her head.

"Oh, God...Sawyer, did we?" She whined.

"Oh yeah, multiple times, we all got naked and danced around the fire and then well, shucks Freckles, I'm a little hurt you couldn't remember it."

Kate scoffed and slapped Sawyer on the chest playfully. "You are an asshole." She laughed.

"You had a bad dream or somethin' and you wouldn't let me go. I think Jack got a little hurt too. Can't help it if I'm irresistible."

"...and Conceited." Kate added. "I don't remember it...any of it. I remember laying down, and now I woke up." She shrugged. She looked around noticing Jack and Alex weren't around.

"Where are they?" Kate asked.

"Jack switched with Alex, told her to go to sleep, but she got up and went to get some fruit or somethin'."

Alex emerged, beaming at the armful of fruit she had.

"Lookie there, its Freckles Junior." Sawyer smiled. Alex handed them both some fruit and set the rest down.

"We should get going soon." Alex said, sitting down and grabbing a piece of fruit for herself.

Sawyer and Kate nodded as Jack walked back over. Alex offered a piece of fruit and he accepted, sitting down beside her.

"Everyone about ready?" He asked.

"Oh you know me, Doc, I just love trekkin' through the jungle with you."

They had nothing to gather up, so they finished their fruit, stretched and quickly started on their way.

"Oh...I am so taking a shower when we get back. And then I'm going to lay down in the hatch with some Gin and listen to Janis Joplin allllll night." Kate smiled.

"You need some help with those hard to reach places?" Sawyer smirked.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Sawyer I realize you've been on the island for two months and oh so desperately need to get laid but don't look at me."

He bit hit tongue as Jack looked at him, a look that rubbed salt in the wound that was left from what he did with Ana Lucia. He knew he would have to tell Kate eventually but shook his head, forcing himself to put it off for another time.

"Yeah well, who else am I supposed to look at? Sorry Doc, I don't swing that way."

Jack smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, you're not exactly my type either, Sawyer."

"Glad we agree on something."


	8. Chapter 8

Sayid carefully examined the large lump on Aly's head.

Kellie chewed at her acrylic nails in worry, constantly in Sayid's way as she hovered over her sister.

"Kellie, please, sit down." Sayid sighed, clearly frustrated. "I believe she will be fine, though I do suggest there are no more rash decisions on either of your parts."

Aly's eyes fluttered open, and once she was able to focus, she glared at Sayid. "Douchebag." She growled.

Sayid shook it off and stood, dusting his hands. "You will be fine, Aly." He nodded.

Aly rolled her eyes and winced over the deep rooted pain that made her want to tear her eyes from her sockets. She groaned, brining her palm to her head as Sayid walked off in Claire's direction where she was sitting with Charlie, cooing to Aaron.

"Claire?" Sayid asked. "What exactly is a 'douchebag'?" Sayid asked. He spoke English extremely well, but is American slag was far from perfect.

Claire blushed a little as Charlie laughed so hard he grasped his stomach and rolled over on his side. Hearing Sayid say "Douchebag" was a pleasantly humorous surprise.

"Well, um..." Claire turned even redder as she noticed Rose to her left, awaiting the explanation with a smirk on her face. Claire stood, whispered in Sayid's ear and he gasped, looking at Claire in shock.

"Why would she call someone that?"

"Cuz she's a naughty little troll." Charlie laughed.

Sayid stared at him and Charlie quickly regained his composure then stood.

"Right then, back to the hatch, yeah?"

"Yes." Sayid answered, positioning his backpack and walking towards the jungle with Charlie close behind, Richard & Ted taking notice and following along as well.

--------------

_Earlier that Day..._

Kate was exhausted, the physical distress she endured at the hands of the Others was taking its toll and her muscles ached. She couldn't wait for a hot shower and she was almost tempted to force Sawyer to give he a back massage but she knew asking him to touch her would get her into a tricky situation, especially if alcohol somehow became involved.

Jack and Sawyer were losing their strength and speed as well and Alex was far ahead of them, zooming off not realizing they were so far behind.

"Aw, Shit, where'd she go?" Sawyer asked.

Alex emerged from over a small him with a smile.

"Sorry." She shrugged.

Kate smiled, "Its okay."

"Slow down, short-shit, we weren't lucky enough to be playin' for the other team durin' all this. Unless you want me to shoot you with a couple of those darks so you can sympathize with us a little here."

"Sawyer..." Kate groaned, giving him a look.

"No, don't give me THOSE eyes." Sawyer exclaimed, "We've been with this kid for some time and sure, she rescued us but she hasn't enlighten us with anything so far. Kinda fishy to me, don't you think?"

Alex seemed a little hurt that whom she though were newfound friends were now not so trusting of her.

"There's too much to explain right now." Alex sighed.

"Well, then...why us?" Sawyer asked, stopping and watching Alex. Kate and Jack continued walking but finally stopped when they realized Sawyer wasn't going to move until he got his answer. They couldn't deny the fact the same question was heavy on their minds as well.

Alex swallowed, then looked at Kate who stared at her with a desperate need for an answer in her eyes.

"It's not just one reason, there's a lot to it!" Alex exclaimed.

"Seems real fishy you've been so helpful yet when we want answers you ain't speakin'."

"Look, I'd prefer to talk about all this when we get back to your camp."

"Nuh-Uh, Sugar, I don't work that way, how do we know you didn't just help us out so our camp could be ambushed, huh?"

He had a good point and Alex nervously surveyed the surroundings.

Alex sighed as Kate and Jack walked back to her and Sawyer. She walked a few feet away and sat down on a damp, rotting log.

"There's a lot you don't know, and a lot I'll have to explain, IN TIME. This island...there's...there's so much about it that I don't even know everything and honestly they don't even know that I know all that I do."

Kate sat down next to her.

"They do give me a lot of responsibilities...well, Tom does. He raised me...and well, I started to find things, here and there that made me curious and like any kid I snooped around looking for answers. For years I've had to pretend that these are my people and I care about them and that I'll do anything to help them, and them capturing you three is my escape. They've tried to hide everything from me, including my mother."

"So, you know?" Kate asked.

Alex nodded. "I know she's here, that's all really..."

"You goin' up for an Oscar here kid, if not, then skip the family crisis and get to the good shit, why us?"

"They want Kate, well, want her the most. Run tests, its her mind they want, her abilities. They've wanted her from the beginning, but knew the best way to harness her mental abilities was with the emotional aspect that comes from you two, but then they realized there's things about you two they want to test too. They prefer children, that way they can mold us into whatever they want, but you three interest them, they didn't tell me this but I think they want you three for some sort of genetic experiment..."

"Genetic experiment?" Jack asked.

"They'll test you three to try and make a good combination...uhm...they want your kids."

Three pairs of eyes went wide and Kate's mind scrambled to try and figure out why she was so wanted, what her abilities were and how they knew any of this and she didn't.

"No, shit..." was the only thing Sawyer could say, which was a lot more then Jack and Kate could as they stood in silence.

-------------------------------------

Kellie dug through the bags, trying to find some clothes for she and Aly to change into.

Aly's arms were folded across her chest and her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Aly..."

"Dont. Say. ANYTHING." Aly growled.

Kellie squeezed her fist so hard that one of her nails broke. She stood up, ripped open the flap of Sawyer's shelter and stormed out. She had had just enough of her sister. She had been Aly's shoulder to cry on their whole lives, but at times this also meant Aly would take all her anger and frustration out on Kellie as well.

Hurley was half asleep when Kellie camp stomping over, her feet bare and her clothes still wet, area's of her skirt covered in sand and dirt.

"Dude...uh...do you, need your dog or something?" Hurley asked, sitting up and then giving a yawn.

Kellie plopped herself down next to Hurley and sighed.

"You're my...well, you seem nice and I'd like to eventually consider you a friend." Kellie smiled.

"Uh..okay, can we make friends when I'm not exhausted and traumatized, if that's cool with you..." He realized Kellie wasn't going anywhere and sighed.

"How have you guys done it...you know, lived here and not killed each other...or even simply survived...you're lucky." Kellie nodded.

"I don't count this as luck." Hurley sighed.

"She's so hostile..." Kellie sighed.

"Not to be mean but, dude, you're her sister...why are you acting so surprised?"

"I'm not her sister." Kellie sighed.

"Huh?" Hurley seemed rather confused.

"I was adopted, she doesn't know...I mean that's not excuse for my shock over her hostility...but its weighed so heavy on my mind these past few years that I've become distracted...I just don't know how to deal with her and its very hard. I'm...I'm sorry to annoy you like this...but please don't say anything."

"Uh, no problem." Hurley shrugged, he wasn't exactly sure why a girl he had barely met was pouring out her feelings and emotions as if he was Dr. Phil, but as much as he didn't want to admit it, he kind of enjoyed the company. "You don't know what you've got until its gone." Hurley said, his eyes dropped at the memory of Libby but the girl next to him took the words to heart.

"Yeah, you're right." She sighed. "Thank you." Kellie smiled, as she stood up, dusted herself off and walked back to Sawyer's shelter.

"Uh...no problem?" Hurley called out. He didn't expect her to have an epiphany over a simple quote but he shrugged it off and laid back down, quickly heading back to sleep.

----------------------------------

_Earlier..._

The foursome walked quietly, every gear in their minds turning wildly at what Alex had said, and Alex was left to ponder everything else she knew and if she was really doing the right thing, she knew if she was caught again, she wouldn't be embraced by those who raised her, she would most likely be punished. But she really liked Kate and wanted more than anything to meet her mother and find some way to use her knowledge of the island to get the rescued.

"One more time..." Sawyer began. This was actually around the fourth time he had said it, but Alex still turned to look at him as they walked and he spoke. "Want our kids...?"

Alex nodded. "That's what I think."

Sawyer stopped her. "Yeah okay, but...kids means someone gets lucky. Did they figure that into the equation because Chastity over there ain't exactly giving it up."

Kate didn't even bother to make a remark, roll her eyes or even giggle. She was confused, and extremely terrified of what the Other's could pull next. She knew very well that they had the advantage on the island and if they wanted her they would get her. But why didn't they take her the first time they had her?

"Wait." Kate said, stopping and turning to Alex. "When I followed Jack, Locke and Sawyer, they had me. They had me then why didn't they just keep me?"

"They wanted to." Alex said. "But they made a bargain, Tom regretted it, but then he figured that they could forge a better plan in order to get you...and Jack and James."

"Sawyer." He growled. "You don't get to call me James."

Alex sighed then looked back to Kate. "They knew Michael would do anything to get Walt back, so they made a list and he followed it."

"Then they won't give up." Kate sighed. "They won't give up on trying to get me then."

Sawyer caught the look in her eyes and knew she was going to do something rash.

"You've risked a lot saving me, Alex." Kate said, placing her hand on the girls shoulder.

"Hey, we ain't One Hundred Percent sure that she ain't still playin for the other team, Freckles."

"She is. They had us, why loose us?" Kate looked at Jack, worry forming on his face. "I'm going back to the dock, and turning myself in."

"Freckles, don't start talkin' crazy. You have no idea where that dock is."

Before she could even reply, she took off, and sawyer without hesitation followed, diving at the girl and tackling her. She tried to escape his grip on her back couldn't, he rolled her over, pinned down her wrists and stared her in the eyes.

"If I have to tie you to myself, then so fuckin' be it, sassafras. But you aren't goin' nowhere. Not if I can stop it."

"Sawyer, please. I'm doing the right thing. PLEASE."

"Then I guess I'll use the same excuse. I'M doin' the right thing. You run off, I'l follow you, and you can try your hardest to stop me, but you should know best I'm one stubborn asshole."

Kate couldn't help but smirk when she looked in his eyes, filled with determination. He smiled a bit at her smirk and loosened his grip.

"My ass is killing me now, thanks." She laughed. Sawyer got to his feet and extended an arm to Kate to help her up, he flung her up quickly and she felt a little overwhelmed being in his arms, even for a brief moment.

He eyes quickly met Jack's and she dusted herself off and walked ahead of Sawyer.

"Hey, I've got many ways to ease a sore ass." Sawyer smirked.

Kate turned and gave him a teasing smile as the foursome started back off towards camp, back home.


	9. Chapter 9

"You managed to get out of here?" Sayid asked, looking back at Charlie. Charlie stared at the small gap between the Hatch doors and nodded.

"Yeah squeezed through there, the sky was all bloody bright and that bleedin' noise... and yeah, I just kept on walking."

Sayid stared at him for a moment then shook his head. "There is no way we can get back in from here. Somehow the doors became lodged just the way they are and will not budge."

Sayid still wasn't sure if he could believe anything that came from Charlie's mouth. Charlie's behavior was strange, as if he were living in some sort of fancy free melodic world at times and constantly needed to be brought back down to earth. His hearing came and went and he was often hostile when he wasn't in some euphoric state. Sayid wondered if he was up to his old "tricks" but needed more time to study his behavior before jumping to any conclusions.

"Should we come back in the morning then?" Charlie asked, scratching the top of his head and yawning.

"We have already waited too long." Sayid stated. "We must descend from the other entrance and at least locate John, Eko and Desmond. I must assess their injuries if they are still of the living."

Richard and Ted nodded then looked at each other, as if urging one another to step up and be the first down into the Hatch.

Charlie sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not climbing down that dark tunnel to bleedin' hell."

"I'll do it."

Charlie jumped as the voice called out from the shadows. Stepping forward, Kate smiled at both of the men standing in front of the Hatch doors.

Sayid heard a rustle in the bushes to his left and aimed his gun, startling Sawyer who emerged with his hands up.

"That a gun Aladdin or are you just happy to see me?" Sawyer smirked.

Sayid lowered his gun and gave a small smile as Jack emerged with Alex beside him.

The young girl nervously looked over the faces of the four men in front of her as Kate introduced her.

"This is Alex, she helped us escape."

"Alex?" Sayid questioned. Was this the very same Alex that Danielle Rousseau longed to be reunited with? He wondered, Kate picked up on his tone and gave a reassuring nod.

"Yes, Alex." She nodded, putting extra emphasis on her name.

"What the bloody hell happened!" Charlie asked, stepping forward.

"Uh, I was 'bout to ask you the same, Has-been!" Sawyer exclaimed, eyeing the warped doors of the Hatch.

Charlie rubbed his ears about to ask Sawyer to repeat himself, but Sayid stepped forward and spoke instead.

"I'm sure there is much we all need to say, but at this moment, there are three men who may have serious injuries, or worse, be dead, inside."

Jack didn't even know what to say, but in typical Jack fashion he took off towards the other entrance of the Hatch leaving Kate and Sawyer standing at the doors trying to ponder exactly what went down.

Alex quickly took off after Jack and finally, the other's followed as well.

"Is it secure?" Kate asked as Jack fumbled with the wiring that they used as a rope into the Hatch.

"Seems like its as good as its ever been." Jack nodded, he slipped his legs into the loop at the end and Richard and Ted grabbed it to hold his weight and guide him down. Kate grabbed his upper arm before he started the descent and pleaded he left her go down first.

"No." Jack said, motioning for Richard and Ted to slip him down.

Kate sighed and folded her arms as she watched Jack slowly slip into the darkness, a flashlight tucked into the back of his pants.

Charlie, realizing Sayid had plenty of help, decided he was no longer needed and slowly back away from the group and took off towards the beach. He wasn't ready to face what he had escaped, not yet at least.

------------------------------------------------

Kellie slipped back into Sawyer's shelter and looked at her sister with a sigh. Aly hadn't move an inch and stared at the other wide of the shelter, arms wrapped around her knees.

"Look Aly..." Kellie started, Aly just glared up at her sister, who shook her had an sat beside her. "Before you go off on me, and hate me, start cussing...anything, just listen. You aren't the only one dealing with all of this. I am too! I understand why this is hard, and frustrating and strange, but we HAVE to stick together. These people have obviously done okay for themslves here, and maybe we should get to know them a little better so we can do the best we can for now why we think up a solid plan to get off this rock. Hell, I think this will be a good experience for us. You know...like...uh...the Simple Life meets Survivor on Acid or something!"

Aly sighed and gave her sister a gentle smile. "I'd kill for a Chai Latte."

Kellie laughed a bit then hugged her sister. "These people obviously have serious trust issues so, let's step down the bitch a little bit, alright?"

Aly rolled her eyes, "Fine. But I'm not being nice at all to Charlie. He bugs, seriously. I'm tempted to flick his ears. He's an ass."

Kellie laughed. "At least with Sayid, because he seems to be the leader and we've pissed him off enough."

"No promises." Aly stated.

"I'll be pleased if you simply try."

"Hey, I said Fine. So, I'll try." She rubbed her stomach a bit as it began to growl. "I'm starving."

"Same here. That macaroni and cheese we got what? Two bites out of before the wind blew all that sand into it..."

"Yeah." Aly sighed.

"I have some gum." Kellie shrugged, digging through her bags and smiling over a pack of Juicy Fruit. She handed a piece to Aly who shook her head and chuckled a bit.

"Survivor meets Simple Life, Eh?" She laughed to herself as she shoved the gum into her mouth and rested her head on her sister's shoulder. "I just hope we're not long enough to make a season two."

-----------------------------------------------------

The air was heavy and Jack found it a little hard to breathe. He took deep breaths and shined his flashlight around the hatch. It looked like an old condemned house, fallen beams, dust circling around the beam from his light, pipes shooting out water and...silverwear sticking out of the wall? He listened for any movement, the slightest moan, any clue that lead him to believe that they were still alive. He coughed as he slid past a beam and more dust filled the air, clinging to his eyelashes and causing his eyes to water.

He heard footsteps behind him, and turned quickly, spying Kate. He sighed as she smiled at him, but he knew she'd never take no for an answer.

"Sayid's coming down too."

Kate coughed a little and waved her hand in the air before her, squinting her eyes. Both pairs of eyes scanned the debris and destrcution before them for a few moments. "What happened in here?" kate finally asked. "Looks like someone set off a bomb or...dynamite."

"I think that is what happened." Jack nodded.

"The others?" Kate shrugged.

"No." Jack said shaking his head. "We need Charlie."

"Charlie won't be coming down." Sayid said as he walked up behind them. "He ran off. Apparently, Eko attempted to blow open the blast doors with the dynamite."

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Because John no longer wished to push the button. Charlie did not tell me this himself. Claire came to me and told me what information she was able to obtain from Charlie. John did not wish to push the button any longer and Eko felt it needed to be done."

"How did Charlie get out?" Jack asked.

"I have been wondering the same thing."

The trio quieted as they heard moaning coming from one of the corridors. Kate ran forward and Jack nervously watched her, fearful that something might fall and crush her.

"Jack!" She cried out.

He struggled to step around the washer and dryer that Kate easily slipped between and spotted Kate leaning over Eko.

"He's alive!" She cried out.

Sayid slipped back to the vertical opening of the Hatch and called out to Richard to go to the other set of doors so they could attempted to open them. It would be the easiest way to get Eko free from the Hatch.

"Can we move him?" Sayid asked as he climbed over to them.

"I'm not sure." Jack stated. He gently tapped the side of Eko's cheek.

Eko struggled to open his eyes as Kate reassured him in a gentle tone that it would all be alright.

Sayid touched Kate's shoulder gently before finding his way to the doors as the lights of the Hatch began to flicker on and off.

Finally he reached the doors and surveyed the two which lead to the outside as the sun peeked through the opening. He still didn't understand how Charlie could have slipped through but he didn't let the thought fill his mind, at the moment three lives were far more important then Charlie's faulty story.

"I will push, you pull." Sayid called out. The door was warped so badly he wasn't sure if he could move it at all, but he hoped applying pressure from the inside would help a little. Using all his might he leaned against the door as Richard struggled to pull the door with both hands grabbing the inner edge of the door. Sayid fell to the ground with a thud, knocking the air out of his lungs as the door swung open, Richard was thrown back, his glasses flying off of his nose.

Sayid caught his breath and jumped to his feet, offering a hand to Richard, who was struggling to locate his glasses. Sayid stopped the man from stepping down, his foot looming a few inches over the black frames.

Richard gave a simple Thank You and the two men walked back to the Hatch.

"What do you wish for us to do?" Sayid asked Jack.

Jack shook his head. "It isn't secure enough in here. Carry him back to camp."

Sawyer had slipped down into the Hatch walking up behind the other small group, Sawyer grinning wide. "Ain't a party 'til I come 'round."

"You were supposed to stay at the opening." Jack said, trying to keep from raising his voice.

"That's what the kid's for." Sawyer shrugged.

"No, it's not." Alex said as she walked up behind Sawyer, pushing her way past him and finding her way to stand next to Kate.

Eko's dry, cracked lips began to move as a whisper escaped.

"Eko, Eko, if you can understand me, please...please let me know!" Kate cried out, holding his hand.

Eko's lips continued to move, his voice rising as he slowly said, "And you will know the truth, and the truth will set you free"

"We have to get him out, Fast." Jack ordered. Ted had slipped back around to the other entrance, walking up to join the group. He offered to help, as did Richard, and they began trying to even distribute his weight between them as jack and Sayid helped lift Eko's arms around their shoulders, Riichard and Ted getting a strong grip on his waist.

"John?" Jack called out, surveying the darkness with his flashlight, as the lights flickered once more, as they heard a click and them entire area illuminated as the lights began to work properly again.

"John!" Kate yelled.

Alex's eyes were wide as she took in the Hatch, her eyes swallowing every detail.

"Takin' notes for your sugar-daddy there, smallfry?"

"Sawyer, cut it out." Kate growled.

"Hey there, Sassafras, gettin' a little maternal there aren't you, your biological clock tickin'?

"There are men, trapped in this very Hatch, these men could possibly be dead. We don't have time for flirting." Jack growled.

"Whoa, take a deep breath there, Jacko."

Jack didn't bother to say anything else but Kate had caught the look in his eyes, it was more then just the fragile hope that Locke and Desmond that was bothering Jack, the constant flirting that had been going on between her and Sawyer was finally affecting him, weighing heavy on his heart. She wished they would both be honest, she wished he would tell her how he felt instead of bottling it up and getting angry at aimless flirting. Kate sighed as watched Jack's hands slide over the blast doors that kept the group from entering the computer room.

Jack drove his fist into the door several times, crying out "John!"

John Locke eyes fluttered open as he heard his name. "JOHN!" He heard again, recognizing Jack's voice. Never would John ever imagine he would be so incredibly over joyed to hear Jack's voice.

He pushed his torso up a little leaning on his elbows.

He stared down at his tows as a terrifying realization comsumed him, body and soul. He ordered himself to move his toes. Ordered himself to swing his legs around so he could stand, but they laid heavy...laid heavy and dead.

He knew they'd never give up on him, swallowing his pride he gasped and then cried out, "Jack, I'm here!"

"John...are you injured?"

They didn't have to know he had been like this, they didn't have to know. Strong John Locke, skilled hunter, expert tracker, all a myth, built on a foundation of lies? No, he would tell them he was knocked unconcious...no, it didn't work. He would tell them that he was thrown into the computer's desk and he could hear the crack of his spine before he passed out. Yes, that would have to do.

"I can't feel my legs, Jack!" He finally answered.

"Is there any way you can open this up?"

"Yeah." John cried out. "I think so."

The power had buzzed back on moments ago and Locke still struggled to understand what exactly had happened.

He'd have to hotwire the system again and hope that everything in the room still worked. He searched his mind for the memory of Desmond, rubbing the stripped ends of the wires together. He rolled himself to his stomach and pushed up, applying all his weight to his hands, pulling himself to the electrical box before him. The two wires were right before him and he reached and struck them together, over and over under he heard a click, the doors lifting, John's eyes catching a warm, relieved smile from Kate.

John struggled to lift his head as Jack loomed over, looking down at him. John felt weak, an easy prey to the thoughts running rampant in Jack's mind.

"There is no feeling in your legs?" Jack asked. John shook his head.

"We'll take him back." Sayid suggested, motiong to himself and Sawyer.

"And Desmond?" Jack asked. John pointed to the small opening a few feet away. Before Jack could stop her, Kate had slipped into the small space, Alex watching for a moment before ultimately joining her.

Jack shook his head and Sawyer smirked. "What's the matter He-Man, She-ra's not playin' by the rules?"

"Just take him back to camp." Jack stated. Sawyer's smirk just grew larger and they turned and left.

"Kate?" Jack peered down into the small room and moved his flashlight back and forth, finally stopping on a figure crouching before another. His eyes focused and he saw the beams from his flashlight catching in Kate's hair.

"Found Him!" She yelled.

"Is he concious?"

"Aye Brotha." Desmond groaned, his palm wiping the sweat from his brow. "But I'm longin' for just the opposite." He had been in some otherwordly state since his decision to turn the key, in and out of onciousness before Kate's soft eyt cold hands jolted him back into reality. He looked upon the face of Kate and knew there was much he needed to say. His eyes met Alex's and he gave her a small smile, the type of smile you wouldn't give a mere stranger.


	10. Chapter 10

Claire hugged Aaron tightly, a sense of relief running over her body as the fear escaped. She watched Richard and Ted lay Eko down a few feet from her, their words muffled as she was Sawyer and Sayid emerge in the distance, carrying Locke. Her heart skipped a few beats and she stood, running to greet them.

John felt like half of a man staring into her crystal blue eyes, his heart sinking over her genuine, beautiful smile. His eyes shifted to the sand below him, he couldn't even bare to look at her.

He felt like an utter disappointment and all his hopes that one day she would be his were crushed by the horrid reality that he was paralyzed again, as if he was wretched from a wonderful dream and thrown back into a never ending nightmare.

"Oh John!" Claire cried out, her sweet voice like a song to his ears. "You're alive!"

He couldn't find the words to answer her, he felt as if his throat were closed and the words couldn't be set free. He gave a slow nod as Claire guided them to her shelter, telling them to leave John in her care.

Claire's gentle touch sent shivers down his arms and she surveyed the wounds on his face.

"I can't walk." He finally let slip. Claire looked into his eyes with concern. "I can't feel my legs." John added.

She tensed a little, and looked won at Aaron beside her. John couldn't tell what emotions were surging through her body at that moment. Claire looked back up at him and touched a rag to his cheek gently. She remained silent as she cleaned his wounds before she finally said, "You will be fine."

John didn't bother to reply, there weren't the right words to speak anyway. The assurance in her voice broke his heart and he knew he would not be fine, but he could not bring himself to tell her that he couldn't even walk before he ever wound up on the island.

Claire gave a nod then gave a small smile, "I know you will be fine, I know it."

----------------------------

Sawyer watched Jack, Kate and Alex return with Desmond and knew that he wasn't needed anymore, not that if they asked at that point he would honestly help but it did feel nice to be needed every now and then. His muscles ached and carrying John back to camp didn't make him feel any better. He walked towards his shelter and smirked, muttering, "Hut, sweet, hut," to himself before pulling back the flap.

He nearly fell back on his ass as he was greeted by a high pitched scream and two beautiful girls. Though the scream wasn't exactly how he would prefer to be greeted, the visual more then made up for it. He eyed the lanky, busty brunette and the gorgeous, petite blonde with the angry eyes laying before him and gave a wide smile.

"This my welcome home gift?" He laughed.

Aly screamed again and stood, shoving Sawyer away from the shelter.

"Hey hey now little girl, you come in my home and then get all territorial? Don't work that way, sweetheart."

"Oh...you must be Sawyer." Aly groaned.

"The one and only." He smirked, eyeing Aly up and down. Aly scoffed and slapped him in the jaw.

Sawyer's temper rose a bit and he grabbed her by the wrists, holding her arms in front of her chest.

"I ain't got a clue where you came from, or who you are but you ain't got no right to slap me around."

"Sawyer!" Sayid called out, running over, causing Sawyer to release his grip.

"I ain't gone but over a day and you've already sold my property?"

"I should have said something in the Hatch and I apologize. This is Aly, and the other girl is Kellie, they temporarily moved themselves in."

"Yeah, real temporary, I'll help you pack, sweetheart." Sawyer said with a glare.

"Don't call me sweetheart." Aly growled rubbing her wrists and glaring back at Sawyer.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Sawyer asked. Aly slipped back into the shelter, throwing her things around in obvious frustration.

"I was going to tell you, Jack and Kate together, but obviously you have discovered them first."

"Spit it out, Abu, ain't got all night."

"Apparently they were found floating on a raft just a bit off shore, apparently their father's yacht was attacked."

"Yeah, and I'm Han Solo."

"I believe them." Sayid stated.

"Well, can't complain...they're nice to look at, but I won't exactly be givin' no warm embraces right off the bat." He watched Kellie emerge from the shelter, in pajama shorts that left little to the imagination and a tight white tank top. Sawyer muttered something to himself and then stared at her legs.

"You know what, how about we let them stay with me after all?"

"Oh, fuck that." Aly exclaimed as she lifted the flap back and stepped out. She watched Kellie checking out Sawyer and rolled her eyes. "No, we'll be fine..uh...elsewhere."

"No, I think I'll stay, Aly." Kellie smiled, twirling her hair and giving Sawyer a few flirty glances.

"NO. KELLIE." Aly growled, locking arms with her sister and pulling her away. She lowered her voice, looking back at Sawyer every now and then whose eyes were locked on Kellie's ass. "Look, you don't know him, he could have Herpes. I know you're young, you have hormones and like myself can't go very long without sex, I'm begging you not to give into him. He looks sleazy, we don't do sleaze. Kellie..." Kellie was intently staring at Sawyer, biting at her lip seductively. Kellie grabbed her sisters chin, forcing her to look Aly in the eyes. "Think with your brain Kellie, I know its up there, NOT your lower extremities."

Kellie rolled her eyes. "I don't think he's sleazy at all." She sighed, "But whatever, I will do whatever you want just as long as I don't have to hear you bitch anymore."

Kellie walked back over to Sayid and Sawyer alongside her sister.

"It's rather late." Sayid pointed out. "We wouldn't be able to build a suitable shelter for you both, well, I could with no sleep..."

"Oh, no, we don't need you to loose ANY sleep."

"Don't say WE, Kellie. Yes, Sayid, start on our shelter." Aly ordered.

"Whoa there, Princess. Don't know where you're from but round here, new girl don't get to make the orders."

Sayid thought for a moment then made a suggestion. "You may stay with me for the night."

"Both of them?" Sawyer asked, a little disappointed. "How about you take her royal highness and I take Busty over here?"

Aly scoffed, Kellie wasn't sure if she was scoffing at Sawyer's remark or Kellie's lack of reaction but Kellie nodded. "I like that idea."

"What happened to sticking together, Kellie?" Aly groaned.

"I'll see you in the morning, sis, I'm exhausted." Kellie gave en exaggerated yawn and then slipped in to Sawyer's shelter before she even had to hear Aly whine.

Aly threw her arms up in surrender and grabbed the things that she had gathered from Sawyer's shelter and took off, following Sayid.

Kate and Jack still were too busy with Eko and Desmond to even notice the commotion surrounding the two girls. Sayid didn't feel the matter needed to be adressed any further and the girls did need their rest as he knew they would go through much interrogation the next day. Aly set down her things and adjusted the blankets, making herself comfortable.

"Stay on your side. I do carry Mace on my and I'm not afraid to use it, I am a light sleeper and I will obviously notice wandering hands. Watch yourself." Aly warned, waving her index finger in Sayid's face.

She could hear a rather loud giggle from her sister in Sawyer's shelter and it made her blood boil. "Oh she better not come to me whining about getting knocked up by some guy she found stranded on a desert island." She rolled over to her stomach and sighed. "Actually I hope she does so that I can point and laugh at how stupid she is for never listening to me in the first place."

She peered over at Sayid and whined. "Oh, why am I even talking to you?"

Sayid didn't quite know what to say to the girl, but he offered her another blanket and quietly began to speak. "I will be back soon, please try and get some sleep."

Aly gave a nod and closed her eyes, obviously more exhausted then she wanted to admit because she fell asleep almost instantly.

------------------------

"What can you tell us, Desmond?" Kate asked, sitting next to him.

"That I'd kill for a bloody drink." He smiled.

Kate, thinking ahead, handed him a small bottle of Vodka. He smiled wide, raising the bottle in her name before gulping it down.

Jack loomed over the two, wiping his brow. "I think Eko's going to be fine." He stated. "I'm worried about his hearing but Sun's helping take care of him. He's in and out of it."

"And John?" Kate asked. Desmond couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

"His legs...its strange. I can't even make a proper diagnosis. He had to have hit the desk pretty hard to have severe paralysis like this."

"Will he be alright?" Kate asked.

Jack shrugged. "This is a time will tell thing."

He sat in the sand to Desmond's left, eyeing Kate, who was seated to Desmon'd right.

Desmond groaned and brought his palm to his forehead, groaning in pain. "I've been in that bloody hole for over a day?"

Kate nodded. "What happened?"

Desmond sighed. "I'm not gonna point fingers, but Box man decided he didn't wanna push the bleedin' button. We get all locked up, and the big man's goin' off his trolley and tries to blow us outta there. I did what I needed to do to save this bloddy rock...I been in and out of it since I turned the bloomin' key. Down in that rat hole, the air thick, hard to breathe...aye, brotha, wasn't the best night o' my life eh?" Desmond turned to Kate with a wink and asked, "Got anymore of them, d'ya?"

Kate smiled. "I'm sure I could get you some more."

"I'd fancy that much, love."

Kate nodded and surprisingly walked over towards Hurley, who had ended up with a couple small bottles of alcohol due to some mishap with Sawyer, trying to avoid Jack or some strange Sawyer tale.

"Key?" Jack asked, folding his hands.

"Yeah." Desmond replied softly.

"There was a key, a last resort, a fail-safe...you turn the key, there ya go, everythin' solved. 'Cept I turned the key and don't remember what the bloody hell happened after I did."

Kate came and sat next to Desmond, handing him another small bottle, which he quickly finished off.

"I'm...not understanding." Jack said.

"Not sure I do either, brotha." Desmond smirked. "Guess we just sit real thankful that I'm alive, eh?"

"The sounds, the lights?" Kate asked.

Desmond shrugged. "I don't remember a thing. If you've got questions, you're askin the guy wonderin' what the answers are as much as you."

----------------------------

Charlie ran until he couldn't possibly run anymore. His lungs felt as if they were going to collapse as he struggled to take another breath. His head was spinning, his body ached...but he couldn't go back to camp. He couldn't face John, Eko or even Desmond. He couldn't face anyone at all and the mysteries of the humid jungle seemed much more appealing then answering questions and having conclusions leapt at. He stopped for a moment resting under a large tree, the ground moist soaking his pants, mud clinging to his shoes.

The jungle was dark, the air thick and warm, various animals scampering up trees, rustling through the bushes and calling out to lost mates. Charlie embraced the darkness, closing his eyes and pulling his hood up over his head. He pulled his knees to his chest, hugging his knees and resting his chin on them with a sigh.

He still didn't know why he ran in the first place, ran and left them all behind to suffer. He didn't know if it was guilt that he felt inside, all he knew was it couldn't be described in words. His head ached and his palms began to sweat, his mouth was try and his legs began to shake. His mind raced with thoughts, his eyelids so heavy he couldn't even open them again, he wanted to curl up and fall asleep, alone in the jungle, alone with his rampant thoughts and intense cravings for the one thing that could make it all right again, the answer and solution to all his problems. No one understood him there, and just now was Claire finally beginning to accept him again, could he give that all away for one hit, one simple solution? The heroin wouldn't last forever, even if he hadn't thrown it into the ocean. But he wanted it, he needed it. The low hum in his ears was driving him mad, and as he finally opened his eyes again, everything blurred, swirling with intense colors and broken images.

He struggled to keep his eyes open, focusing as best as he could on a figure in the distance.

He could hear his name, a gentle whisper on the light wind that rolled past him. Charlie...it called, beckoning him.

He closed his eyes and ripped them open, hoping they could focus clearly, hoping he could see who was standing before him.

He opened his eyes to Claire, but she didn't seem herself. He hair was matted and tangle, her cheeks stained with tears, her chest and arms blooded as she shook her head.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Charlie couldn't understand what she was saying. Over and over again she said, "Is í ding di féin a scoileann an dair."

"Claire?" He moaned, reaching out to touch her as his eyes fell heavy again. He forced them open, looking out into the darkness, alone.

"Oh bloody fantastic..." Charlie moaned, brining his palm to his forehead. He was already miserable, but now he was seeing things?

-------------------------------------

Sayid noticed Alex, alone, sitting down on the shore staring off into the ocean. He eyed Kate, Jack and Desmond who were all deep in conversation, and then walked down to the beach to sit beside the girl.

"I am Sayid." He introduced himself, offering a hand to the girl. She shook his hand gently. "I did not get to properly introduce myself, it is a pleasure to meet you Alex."

Alex gave a gentle smile. "I know...that you will not all be quick to trust me, but I hope that I can be helpful in any way."

"That is very honorable, Alex. Thank You." Sayid nodded. "Do you need a place to sleep tonight?" He asked.

Alex nodded. Sayid stood up and offered his hand to the girl, helping her up. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going to put the girl, but he didn't want her to alienate herself either. He walked over to Desmond, Kate and Jack and Kate immediately reached out to the girl with a warm smile.

"Oh, Alex! I'm sorry, I got to caught up in the moment I haven't pain any attention to you. Here, you can stay with me tonight and then in the morning you can come help me start working on the Hatch, how does that sound?"

Alex nodded, and sat in the sand next to Kate. Jack couldn't help but smile at Kate's genuinely sweet nature towards the girl and he felt gratitude towards the girl, even if he wasn't One Hundred Percent sure she could be trusted.

"Who is with Sawyer?" Kate asked, furrowing her brow in thought as she heard loud, girlish laughter from Sawyer's shelter.

"Oh...there is something I have been meaning to tell you..." Sayid trailed off.


	11. Chapter 11

"They don't seem as if they could work for the Other's. They are very spoiled, materialistic young women."

"I still don't see why you let her stay with Sawyer." Kate said, Jack was a little irritated that she was acting so jealous regarding Sawyer's behavior. He found it to be typical Sawyer but he could sense the obvious frustration and disappointment in Kate's tone.

"Aly has fallen asleep, but I can get Kellie if you would like to talk to her." Sayid suggested.

"No, I'll get her." Kate stated.

"Kate..." Jack trailed off, her behavior wasn't typical for Kate, but lately she seemed to be rather close to Sawyer, and Kellie coming into the picture was obviously pushing on Kate's nerves.

Kate ignored Jack, walking off towards Sawyer's shelter. Alex looked at Jack with a shrug as he shook his head.

Kate pushed back the flap of Sawyer's shelter and stared, as Sawyer jumped up and grinned.

"Why hello there, freckles, come to join the fiesta? Bring any drinks?"

"Sawyer..." Kate groaned.

"Oh, sorry for not makin' introductions. This here's my new friend Kellie, she's got nice eyes, don't she?"

"I doubt you're looking at her eyes." Kate stated.

"Someone's a little green with envy, ain't she?" Sawyer patted the ground beside him, "Come sit, have a chocolate bar, I won't let you feel left out."

Kate ignored Sawyer and looked at the girl to his left. "Kellie, right?"

Kellie nodded.

"Come with me." Kate said, motioning for her to follow.

"Awww, shit, sent to the principals office already, Juggs."

"I'll be back." Kellie smiled, before giving an exaggerated gulp. "I hope!"

She followed Kate, who lead her to a small fire where Sayid sat with a few other people Kellie didn't recognize.

"I'm Jack." She heard first, swooning a bit over the handsome man who stood and offered a gentle handshake. She eyed his upper arms and scattered tattoos, and couldn't help but smile as he gave her a handsome smile, he was good looking and Kellie thanked her lucky stars she was stranded with such good looking people.

"I'd offer ya a drink, love but I don't have much to offer." Desmond smirked.

"I have some Malibu Rum!" Kellie exclaimed with a smile. "Amongst other things."

"Oh, join us then, drinks all around." He caught Jack looking at him and his smile dropped. "Oh uh, sorry brotha."

"So, Kellie...your father's yacht was hijacked?"

Kellie sighed, she didn't understand why her story was so hard to believe or why a bunch of plane crash survivors would be so untrusting. She felt that they would be glad to meet new people, especially people like Kellie and Aly with so many connections.

"Yes." Kellie nodded.

"Do you have passports or anything?" Kate asked.

Kellie nodded. "Photo ID's, Passports...all sorts of paperwork. Help yourselves to my personal business." Kellie stated, clearly annoyed.

The group said nothing and Kellie sighed, realizing they wanted her to walk back and get her things. She looked through her bag as Sawyer begged her to stay, but she told him to wait a little longer, grabbing her wallet and passport, not able to locate Aly's which she assumed were in one of the bags she had dragged to Sayid's shelter. She eyed the paperwork she had to carry with her in the most extreme of emergencies, her adoption paperwork, Sawyer watched her as her fingers ran over a small envelope with a metallic floral sticker sealing it shut. It was a letter from her biological mother that Kellie, even after 20 some odd years couldn't bare to open. She pressed her passport and ID in between her lips as she slipped everything else in her bag and zipped it up, walking back to the small group waiting for her.

"Here." She said, handing the ID and passport to Kate.

Kate eyed them, then looked back up at Kellie before handing them to Jack.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked, politely.

Kellie shrugged. "I don't think the initial stranded on and island and probably not going to be rescued thing has hit me yet. I don't think my sister is taking it well at all, and I could really use a shower and some hot tea and maybe a massage but..." Kellie looked at Jack who gave her a small smile. "Oh, you meant physically?"

Jack nodded. Kellie began to speak again, "Tired I guess, sunburned, still thirsty...I just need a good nights sleep."

"I'm a doctor." Jack stated. "If you feel strange, weak, anything out of the ordinary, let me know."

Kellie swooned even more over the fact that he was a doctor. She would swoon even more had he said plastic surgeon but his handsome smile more than made up for it.

"Okay." She blushed. "I guess, we're all clear here then?"

Jack nodded. "We'll talk more in the morning, I'd like to sit you and your sister down and just go over a few things."

"Alright." Kellie nodded. "See you in the morning." She smiled, giving a girlie wave before prancing back off to Sawyer's shelter. Maybe this island wasn't so bad after all!

Kate watched Kellie walk back towards Sawyer's shelter, beyond disgusted at her obviously flirty eyes towards Jack and eagerness to get back to Sawyer.

"She's a tramp." Kate declared, surprising both Jack and Sayid.

------------------------------

Charlie rubbed his eyes and struggled to keep walking. He was exhausted, both physically and mentally and he wasn't sure how much longer he could go on like this. He wasn't even sure where he was, he had stopped paying attention long ago.

His feet were soaked, his shoes sloshing with every step he took. He had stepped in one too many puddles, and now his pants were also soaked up to the knees. He wiped his brow with the sleeve of his sweatshirt and told himself to go back. Just say you got sick. He shrugged to himself. It wasn't that much of a lie considering he felt awful at this point and could barely hear anything it all. He was starting to feel dizzy again, so he sat himself in a grove to catch his breath and clear his head.

He couldn't believe what he saw as he looked up. The girl, the girl from the hotel just before he got on flight 815. The little witch who cursed at him, bruised his ego and used him for drugs. Charlie rubbed his eyes, hoping he was just seeing things again. That little trollop! He growled to himself. Of all people to see, he had to see her?

She gave him a smirk and motioned with her right index finger for him to follow her. Shaking his head, he knew he had to run again.

He ignore the pain in his head as he stood, trying hard not to fall over from the exhausted that was consuming him like a wild fire. He ran and ran until he reached the beach camp, thanking anyone possible that he had found his way back.

He kneeled in the sand, catching his breath. He spotted Claire, but his eyes saddened as he saw her smile, not at him, but at John Locke.

---------------------------

Everyone followed Kellie's example and slipped back to their shelters, Jack last as he did a final check on Eko, Sun telling him she had everything in order and to get his sleep. Alex tossed and turned in her sleep, constantly waking Kate who grew worried about the girl.

Sayid laid awake for a while, thinking about everything that had happened over the past day, finally succumbing to sleep's beckoning call.

He awoke a few hours later, much to his surprise, with Aly curled up next to him, laying on her side, her left arm draped over his torso.

He couldn't help but smile at how lovely and sweet she looked as she slumbered, and even though it was a little awkward, he didn't bother to move her, he simply draped his arm around around her shoulder and slowly drifted back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**_NOTES:_** Kind of a slow chapter, introductions are still being made and they're just trying to mix the girls into island society. Alex still has a lot to say and isn't exactly trusted by everyone. So, the next few chapters a bunch of things will happen and Desmond and Alex will definately have a lot to say and it'll have my take on who the Other's are and why they are there, who they work for or do they? ETC. So keep reading :) Also I decided to try something new and am writing a journal through Kate's eyes, the first small bit is posted so all my skatey/kate fans go check it out and let me know what you think :)

--------------------------

Sayid's eyes slowly opened and he jumped a little, forgetting that Aly was curled up next to him. His arm was still around her shoulder and he struggled not to look at how beautiful she was. The sunlight was catching in her golden locks and long eyelashes, and despite a sunburn, her skin was perfect and soft. His eyes wandered and he found himself looking to her chest, pressed up against his side. She really was a beautiful girl, at least until she opened her mouth to speak. She seemed so at peace, so safe and protected there in his arms, and he couldn't help but miss Shannon with every fiber of his being. He missed the soft scent of her perfume, he couldn't forget the scent. It was very feminine, with hints of various flowers. He could smell it on the wind as he closed his eyes, imagining it was her curled up beside him. He felt as if he was betraying her by placing his arm around Aly, but he couldn't bring himself to remove it.

Aly moaned a bit, smacking her tongue against the rough of her mouth and stretching her legs as he eyes slowly opened. Her cheeks turned pink as she jumped up, embarrassed for basically throwing herself on Sayid.

"Sorry." She blushed.

It was the nicest thing Sayid had heard out of her mouth and he was pleasantly surprised that she didn't attack him the moment she woke up.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and licked her dry lips as she looked to her perfectly pedicured toes.

"Are you hungry?" Sayid finally asked. Aly nodded. Her eyes were filled with a sadness that seemed all too familiar to Sayid, the sadness that came with the horrid realization that the island below their feet wasn't a dream.

Kate and Alex were talking together near a small fire, drinking water and eating fruit. Sayid found it honorable that Kate had taken in the girl and was trying her hardest to make her comfortable. Sayid knew that he would have to bring up tracking her mother soon, but tracking Rousseau was never easy, but he hoped that Alex could be reunited with her mother soon, as he felt Danielle deserved it. She had been alone on the island, alone with her thoughts and the horrid occurrences of the island and he knew despite her erratic behavior at times, Danielle was a good person, and she needed Alex to hopefully give her some sort of sanity.

Sayid approached the girls, pointing back to Aly. "Aly is awake." He stated. Kate nodded. "We'll wait for Kellie and then talk to them together. Jack's having a small group of us begin work on the Hatch today."

"I think it would be beneficial to include Aly & Kellie in the group. It will give them something to do and perhaps if they feel they have accomplished something here their attitudes will change."

Kate shrugged. "Alex and I are set to go as of now."

"You will need someone capable of lifting and clearing the heavier things, if you should need my help, I will gladly do so."

Kate smiled. "Thank you, Sayid, I appreciate it."

Kate peered beyond Sayid to look at Aly who was searching through her bags for something seemingly important. "How is she?"

"She's a very angry young woman." Sayid said.

"Looks like we've got two wonderful additions to the family." Kate laughed. She offered up a piece of fruit to Sayid, who took it with much appreciation, and walked back to Aly, sitting next to her.

He looked around for a knife, located one and sliced the fruit, handing her half.

Aly gave a slight smile and started to eat it. She tried her hardest not to appear weak, even as she looked over into his beautiful eyes. He was far too nice to her, and she couldn't understand why. Though she would never admit it, she was grateful to have him around.

Kellie emerged from Sawyer's shelter with a stretch, revealing her tight stomach and navel piercing. She was wearing short cartoon print shorts and a tank top that failed to leave anything for the imagination.

Aly waved her sister down as she spotted her, and Kellie trudged over, whining as sand filled her fluffy pink slippers.

"This isn't the Hilton, Kellie, what are you wearing?" Aly asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm making myself comfortable." Kellie declared as she sat next to her sister.

"HOW comfortable?"

"Comfortable, Comfortable."

"Like...been on an island for barely a day and already got laid comfortable?"

Kellie rolled her eyes at her sister. "I plead the fifth."

"I hope she kicks your ass." Aly stated, pointing to Kate in the distance who was shooting threatening glares in Kellie's direction.

"I have a task for you two." Sayid finally said.

Kellie and Aly exchanged nervous looks as Sayid continued. "We have a Hatch that was nearly destroyed and I have assigned you both to assist Kate, Alex and I in repairing it."

"Uhm, we're not merry maids." Aly scoffed.

Kellie raised her eyebrows. "Is that what you people have planned for us, to clean up your messes? I don't think so."

"I am not asking you to do this, I am ordering you to do so. There is much you need to learn of this place and much you need to learn of respect, therefore you will take this task and do it with the best of your abilities."

Kellie and Aly both sighed over Sayid's seriousness.

"Change into comfortable clothing, do you have proper shoes?"

Kellie and Aly nodded, clearly upset that they were being ordered to get off their butts and do something.

"When you are dressed and ready, go speak with Kate, we will be leaving soon."

"I'm not talking to her, she's going to kill me!" Kellie exclaimed. "Look at her arms, she's ripped!"

"Kate will not do such a thing. I am going to gather some supplies, please get ready."

"This is going to be fun." Aly groaned offering a piece of fruit to Kellie, whose hands were shaking as she grabbed it, her eyes never leaving Kate.

--------------------

Charlie rubbed his eyes and opened them to the morning sun. He was surprised to discover sand in his facial stubble and mud dried to his shoes and legs, but more surprising was the blanket draped over him.

Rose stepped forward and gave him a warm smile. "You just passed out, so I thought I'd make you a little more comfortable. I tried gettin' you up but you called me a bunch of things I nearly slapped you for and rolled back over."

"Sorry." Charlie blushed.

"You gonna tell me why you came barreling out of the jungle and crash landed next to my home?"

"Not feelin' the best." Charlie muttered.

"Sleeping in the sand wont make you feel much better." Rose smiled, handing him a cup of tea.

Charlie spied Claire, hovering over John with a sweet smile on his face and it made his heart turn. "Nah, neither will sticking around here." Charlie groaned as she sipped at his tea, handing the cup to Rose before heading back off into the jungle.

-------------------------------

Kellie emerged from Sawyer's shelter in a pair of cargo pants and a form fitting T-shirt with Asian style flowers embroidered on it. Aly met up with her towards the center of the camp, she had a black hoodie with the words "Taking Back Sunday" written on the back, some terry cloth shorts and a light tank top on. She zipped up her hoodie and pulled the hood over her tangled hair. Normally she wouldn't be bothered doing anything at all if her hair wasn't done, but she didn't feel like being bitched at so early in the morning. So she simply pulled it up into a messy bun and left it there, hoping it would stay. Kellie had the same idea it seemed, as her hair was done exactly the same.

"Those give you blisters." Aly mentioned, pointing to the black slip on shoes with pink "fiend skulls" from the band the Misfit emblazoned on them.

"It's these or heels what would you pick?"

Aly shrugged and looked down at the scuffed toes of her worn converse sneakers. She had owned them for years and would wear them whenever her father forced her to do things where she couldn't wear a pair of sexy heels.

"This is ridiculous." Aly whined.

Kellie shrugged. "Let's just...do our thing and hopefully then they'll treat us with a little more respect."

"Uh...you're the one dipping your fingers into someone else's sugar."

"I'm not dipping anything!" Kellie shrieked. "Seriously, things happened, yes, but all he freaking talked about was HER. Oh Kate this, oh Freckles that...he's seriously hung up on her. But we all have needs, don't we? Fuck I'm surprised he didn't call me Kate when we...oh nevermind."

"You're staying with me as soon as they finish our shelter."

"Fine!" Kellie yelled, pounding her fists into her thighs. "I'm not the island whore! I just needed to vent a little, that's all."

Hurley raised his eyebrows, he was trying his hardest not to pry into their business but Kellie's reactions were making it hard for him not to.

"Oh, hi Hurley." Kellie blushed.

Hurley wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Do you mind keeping Queenie for us for the day?" Kellie asked. "We've got some apparently important job to do and she'd just get in the way."

Hurley nodded. "Island whore, eh?" He finally said with a devious smile.

Kellie shook her head, obviously embarrassed, though it was nice to see Hurley smile.

The girls made their arrangements with Hurley then walked over to Kate and Alex.

"I'm Kate, and you're Aly, right?" Kate asked with a smile towards Aly. She didn't bother saying anything to Kellie.

Aly just nodded, finally blurting out. "Look I'm sorry my sister's like...all up in your territory but I don't think she means any harm."

Kate laughed a little to herself. "Sawyer's a grown man, I can't stop him from doing what he feels is necessary."

Kellie felt a little relieved until Kate gave her a look that made her stomach uneasy.

Kate introduced Alex and Aly and the four girls started off to the Hatch, Kate said Sayid would meet them there. Kate led the group and Kellie brought up the rear, trying to stay as far from Kate as she possibly could. Though Kellie was taller, she would glady admit that Kate could kick her ass in no time. Aly felt a little nervous too, especially walking behind Kate and eyeing the gun tucked in the back of her pants, peeking out under her backpack.

Kellie and Aly stood in awe as the four stood before the damaged Hatch doors.

"Whoa." Kellie managed to say.

"What the...huh?" Aly scratched her head in confusion. "I don't get it...okay, wait is this like, Punk'd or Survivor or something? Did my Dad set this whole thing up to teach us a lesson, this is hilarious! Where are the camera guys?"

She took note of the serious expresions on both Kate and Alex's faces and swallowed hard. "This...isn't a joke?"

Kellie shook her head. "Why is there a building on a deserted island?"

"This place isn't as deserted as we thought." Kate said as she sat down on a log and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm so confused." Aly groaned, bringing her hand to her forehead and sitting on the log next to Kate.

"This has something to do with the macaroni and cheese!" Kellie exclaimed after she thought for a few moments.

Kate nodded. "I'll explain it all when I get the okay from Sayid."

"Why do you need an okay?" Aly asked.

"There's a lot to this place and it's going tot ake time to explain it."

Aly looked at her blank wrist, pointing. "Doesn't look like we've got full schedules, we've got plenty of time. SPILL."

Kate shook her head.

"Okay then, please tlel me there's a fulls ervice spa and Starbucks inside."

"No, but there's instant coffee and a shower...if the pipes are working."

"There...there's a shower?" Kellie asked with wide eyes. Kate gave another nod and Kellie threw up her arms in glee. "Sweet mother of Jesus I can SHOWER."

Aly too cried out in glee. Maybe this place wasn't quite as bad as the imagined, but it still wasn't going to be a picnic in the park either.


	13. Chapter 13

Aly couldn't believe she had actually agreed to help, and not put up a fight. She cursed at herself for being weak enough to not stand up to Sayid, but there was something in his eyes when he asked her that prevented her from struggling, from letting the bitter words slip.

Aly struggled to help Kate shove the Washer back in it's appropriate place while Kellie helped Alex move the dryer.

Kate smiled as they set them back in place, dusting off her hands.

Sayid walked in the room, pleased at the progress that they had all made already.

"The computer room is of no use to us anymore. I couldn't fix the computer even if I had the proper tools. We can use it as a medical station. I'm sure Jack would be pleased with the suggestion, that gives him plenty of room. I can get a group together to build cots and shelves and we can have Sun make a variety of different ointments and elixirs."

Kate smiled. "I think that's a great idea."

She noticed Alex had walked off and she went to find her, standing up, staring up at the corner of the "living room".

"Alex, what is it?" Kate asked, raising her eyebrows.

"There's a camera there." She stated.

"What?"

"They've watched the Hatch for years, they finally stopped a couple years ago. It all just seemed pointless. I don't trust them now though, they'll use everything necessary to watch what we're doing, to track my every action."

"I doubt it still works." Kate said.

"Give me a boost." Alex stated. Sayid nodded and grabbed the girl, with ease lifting her lithe frame up on his shoulders.

"Perfect." Alex smiled, tinkering with the camera for a minute with her bare hands and pulling it from the wall.

I'm impressed." Kate laughed as Alex handed her the camera.

"I know a lot about technical things, computers...I'm a hacker." Alex stated.

"Hacker, sweetie, what is there to hack?" Kate asked.

"There's a whole computer set up on this island, your hatch is connected to it on just a simple network, its accessible, everything is. Its how I learned about what this whole Island is about, well, at least...I have my theories and they seem to check out. Then he found out I was playing around on the computer and wouldn't let me near them without supervision...I found ways but I never had enough time. I've spent a lot of time recently getting into major networks and hacking websites."

"You have outside contact?" Kate asked.

"We always have." Alex answered. "Limited contact, but enough to get what we need."

"Then why not leave?"

"It's a long story."

Sayid sighed. "We must sit with Jack tonight and you will tell us everything you know."

Alex nodded.

Sayid and Kate started walking over to the pantry, struggling to open the doors.

"Persephone." Alex whispered.

Kate turned around to face her, "What?" She asked.

"Persephone, it's...my nickname. My hacker name."

Sayid nodded. "Persephone was the bargained daughter of Demeter in Greek mythology. For every pomegranate seed she ate, she was forced to live in the Underworld with Hades, her mother walked the earth desperately trying to get her back. In Greek mythology it was believed that is why we have winter, for the few seeds Persephone ate, those were the months that Demeter, the goddess of the harvest turned the world dark and dismal in the despair of loosing her daughter."

Alex nodded with a faint smile. "Except I've never been able to see my mother. Well, on the other end of a video camera in one of our labs a long time ago. They made me leave and said it was just some stranded madwoman but I knew it was her."

Sayid placed a reassuring hand on Alex's shoulder. "You are a very bright young woman Alex, and I am greatful to have you here to offer your suggestions and experiences with the Others. I, in turn will help you find your mother. I feel it is important for you and her to be reunited."

---------------------

"This BLOWS." Kellie snorted. Leaning against a wall and sliding to her rear with a sigh.

"I'm covered in dust...and I'm sweating. I smell horrible."

"And they're in some other room gossiping." Kellie whined.

"Let's leave." Aly smirked.

"I'm sorry but I'm trying my hardest to get off of Kate's bad side."

"We've been here for HOURS, Kellie. We deserve a break."

"You're right, you do deserve a break." Kate stated.

"What the fuck, is she some sort of ghost, did you hear her walk in?" Kellie whispered in Aly's ear as she stood.

"Help yourselves in the Pantry." Kate smiled, motioning to the small room.

Aly and Kellie nearly fainted when they looked in the room, as Alex made herelf busy sorting everything and putting it back on shelves with Sayid's help.

"Is there anything South Beach in here?" Aly asked. Kellie rolled her eyes.

"Just be grateful they have food." Kellie stated.

Alex handed them both chocolate bars and they both squealed with delight.

"Trust me, you guys won't gain any weight living on this island."

"Hey, we've been good and helpful and all that crap so uh...now can you explain it all to us? This place, the insane amounts of food...a broken computer yet you guys haven't been rescued. You're sure this isn't some kind of reality TV show gone wrong?"

"There is a lot WE still don't know about this place." Kate said as she folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the pantry's doorframe.

"Yeah and we keep hearing that so...tell us what you DO know." Aly replied.

Sayid stepped forward, taking a deep breath before he spoke. Every detail he knew about the island was said, from the Hatch's details, to the Other's to Danielle Rousseau. Kate was a little shocked at how open and honest Sayid was with the girls, but his trust in them cemented her own trust.

Aly and Kellie just stared at them with wide eyes.

"Are we...guinea pigs from some scientists gone whacko?" Aly asked, "And her...she's one of them and you let her in your camp?"

"Hey, her place here has nothing to do with you guys so leave her alone." Kate shot back.

"This sounds like something out of a really weird TV show." Kellie mumbled.

"Yes but unfortunately for us, and yourselves this is a relaity we must face on a daily basis. I would appreciate you two being on your best behavior which gives us much less to worry about." Sayid said. "I think you both have done enough for today, I will walk you back to camp. You can rest, eat and prepre yourselves for tomorrow which will be much longer."

Aly and Kellie whined.

"Take what you need." Kate said, and the girls loaded up on food.

"I will begin your shelter as soon as we return to camp." Sayid said.

"We'll stick around here, if that's alright." Kate said, Sayid nodded as he guided the two other girls out of the Hatch.

--------------------------------------------

"FUCK." Aly growled, digging through the multitude of bags that the girls were stranded with.

"What?" Kellie whined, removing the silk designer scarf from over her face. They were sitting out in the middle of the camp, the bright sun's rays beating down on them. Kellie was struggling to grab a few moments sleep and her sister throwing things around was not helping.

"I can't find my makeup." Aly sulked.

"You seriously are worried about makeup right now? At this moment, I just want a Madori Sour and some tabloids." Kellie threw her head back onto the sweatshirt she was using as a pillow and sighed.

"Unlike you, I still have my dignity, and therefore I need to look fabulous." Aly stated, placing her fists on her hips.

"I had sex, okay? I still have my dignity." Kellie sighed.

"AH-HA!" Aly cried out, causing Kellie to jump.

"Oh fuck...well, it was obvious wasn't it. I'm not going to make it a habit, he was probably thinking of Kate the whole time anyways."

Aly sat down next to her sister, with a smirk. "He's sleazy to me, but was the sex good?"

Kellie sat up with a smile. "He has the NICEST ass."

"Talkin' 'bout me?" Sawyer smirked, Aly laughed her ass off as Kellie turned bright red. Aly regained her composure, only to glare at Sawyer.

"Sister screwer."

"That's all you got, kitten? This ain't the 4th grade."

Aly rolled her eyes.

"What's with the bitchin'?" Sawyer asked. "I could hear you whinin' all the way from my place and I was plannin' to sleep all day, looks like you went and ruined that so give me some way to shut you the hell up, I'm alright with gettin' a little fresh."

Aly scoffed.

"Her makeup is missing." Kellie said.

"What the hell you need makeup for, who you tryin' to impress, Aladdin over there?" Sawyer smirked, pointing off at Sayid who was speaking with Jack. Aly's cheeks turned pink and she kicked up some sand at Sawyer. "Don't gotta be hostile, princess."

"You probably stole my makeup." Aly growled, folding her arms over her chest. "Gotta make yourself pretty to impress the Doctor." Aly smirked.

"The Doctor?" Sawyer gasped, raising his eyebrows. "Shit, you gonna label me homo at least give me some credit, darlin'."

Kellie laughed.

"Now, I'm not doin' this to be nice, I'm just doin'; it to shut your trap." Sawyer stated, walking into her shelter and then heading back out with a small bag in his hands.

"I got no use for this." He stated, handing the bag to Aly.

"Oh! YES...MAC! Estee Lauder...YES." She squealed, digging through the bag. She thought for a moment then smirked at Sawyer. "Should I just not ask where you got this?"

"Names on the bag, kitten." Sawyer stated before walking back to his shelter.

_Shannon Rutherford_, It said on a tag hanging from the zipper pull.


	14. Chapter 14

"You of ALL people should know better then to use someone you DON'T knows makeup." Kellie said with a disgusted look taking over her pretty face.

"Kellie, I'm DESPERATE." Aly stated, waving a tube of lip gloss in her sister's face. "Most of it seems brand new anyway."

"Really?" Kellie asked, peeking in the bag. She reached in and Aly slapped her hand.

"Asshole gave it to me, I'm sure if you screw him again he'll dig something fantastic up for you."

"Are you BITTER?" Kellie groaned.

"Bitter? No. Disappointed. YES. Please say you found and are still taking your birth control, I swear if you have some random rednecks island baby I will kill you."

"OF Course I'm still taking my pills...but I'm almost out. I didn't pack the other refill."

"You are now abstinent. Once those pills go if you sleep with anyone I'll give you a hysterectomy myself. And I mean ANYONE. I know how you work, there's loads of guys here, loads of single guys, I see that glimmer in your eyes, skankypants, and I know what that glimmer means."

"You just called me skankypants!" Kellie whined.

"Yes, I did."

"You haven't called me that since I was 17!"

"Yes...and skanky! Now, shut up, I'm trying to put my eyeliner on and you're pissing me off which makes me shake."

Kellie sighed.

Sayid made his way over, and just as he was about to speak, his eyes lowered to the small bag in Aly's lap. He recognized it immediately and snatched it from Aly's lap with anger.

"I was willing to accept your materialistic attitude, selfish behavior, and rude comments. I cannot accept you touching things that do not belong to you, you have incredible nerve, Aly. You DISGUST me." Sayid said, a fierce anger brewing in his eyes as he clutched the small bag tightly in his strong hands.

"I DISGUST you? The feeling is mutual, YOU have some nerve talking to ME like that."

Sayid couldn't even look at the petite young woman standing before him, his eyes shifting as she lashed out. He swallowed his anger, turning quickly before he said anything else. He knew no matter what he said, it wouldn't make a difference, especially when dealing with such a petty individual.

-----------------------------------------------

Jin's tired eyes scanned the waterlogged papers in his hands. Sun had written him page upon page of English to Korean, Korean to English translations and he had finally found some time to sit down and study them. He desperately wanted the ability to include himself in conversation, he understood more then he could say but he had many great ideas that were often left out when he couldn't find Sun to translate for him.

He could pick up certain words in his fellow castaways conversations, taking the words and attempting to put them together in his head. He watched their body language, their movements and looked at their eyes for answers and he was quite good at understanding those around him.

His desperate need to be understood himself drove him into the paper's, back and forth his eyes moved over the perfect handwriting, studying the Korean characters and then the English.

Sun returned from her garden with a nurturing smile. Jin looked up at her with a grin, reaching out to touch her stomach gently.

"I...Love...You." He smiled.

------------------------------------------------

Sawyer couldn't fall back to sleep even if he wanted to, Aly was screaming at Sayid, Sayid at Aly and even when he backed off, the petite princess just yelled her head off, in Sawyers direction.

"Hey, Sass." Sawyer smirked as he walked into the Hatch, where Kate was pulling silverware out of the walls.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked, stopping to pull her loose strands of curly hair back into a messy ponytail.

"Not happy to see me?" Sawyer smirked, walking towards her.

"Nope." Kate laughed.

"Where's the kid?" Sawyer asked.

"Working on the bathroom." Kate stated. "You here to help or just sexually harass me?"

"Shit, I love it when you say sex, even if there's somethin' else tacked on." Sawyer smiled.

Kate shook her head. "Your little girlfriend know you're talking to me like this?"

"Girlfriend? Shit, Freckles you know me better then that."

"Mmmmhmmm." Kate gave a smirk, and Sawyer laughed.

"You jealous she got to sleep in my hut and you didn't?" Sawyer asked, "Your eyes look a little greener since she's come around."

"Sawyer were you actually offering to help? Because if you were, I could use it, if you're not going to help...go...I don't know, away?"

"Testy there, Freckles." Sawyer stated, running his fingers through his hair to pull some loose strands from his eyes.

"Just have a lot to do." Kate replied.

"You need my help?" Sawyer asked.

"If you're just trying to get me to SAY I need you in some way, it's not going to work...You're awfully clingy today, Sawyer, feeling guilty?"

"Got nothin' to feel guilty about...let's twist it around a bit here, you feelin' guilty, sweetcheeks?" Sawyer asked, Kate just rolled her eyes. "Get caught in any nets lately?"

"Sawyer, I was with you for almost the entirety of the last few days, until you played open house with Kellie, I have NOTHING to feel guilty about."

"Hi Sawyer." Alex softly stated as she walked in the room, quickly getting to work and pulling the remaining forks from the wall.

Sawyer mumbled his hello as Kate sighed.

"You're not being honest, Sawyer." Kate said, looking into his eyes. He hated it when she caught him in the same glance and just stared at him. His eyes shifted in discomfort.

"Well, shit then, Freckles, you gonna take away my merit badge?"

"Scouts Honor." Kate muttered as she walked off towards the bathroom.

Sawyer noticed Alex laughing to herself and shook his head.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"You two are funny, I just can't see why she likes you so much." Alex stated, before she turned to follow Kate, leaving Sawyer to stand alone with his thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day, Aly was confused, angry but also feeling extremely guilty. The more and more she thought about it, the more she realized she was in the wrong and she couldn't blame Sayid at all for his reaction. She and Kellie found themselves in Hurley's shelter, as he explained to them exactly who Shannon was and how she was killed.

Sayid quickly clouded Aly's mind again. "I started off on a really bad foot with someone already...that's not good...and I just don't know what I can do to fix it. And the worst part sio that I care. Normally I wouldn't care, but now I care, and it really sucks."

"That's the problem with Sawyer's stash...sometimes things he's got are an emotional overload for someone else."

"Obviously." Aly replied. "I don't know why you're so enthralled with him, Kellie."

"Its the long hair...tanned skin, badass atti-"

"Oh God, Hurley...please." Aly groaned.

"Wait, Wait, I'm not gay, I swear!"

"No its the fact that you're trying to justify him being a douchebag." Aly scoffed.

"He isn't a douchebag." Kellie chimed in.

"Oh yes, I forgot, you guys stayed up all night talking about your opinions of love and fate, oh shut the fuck up Kellie, you have no valuable opinion of his character, you had sex, that doesn't mean you know his lifestory."

"You had sex with Sawyer?" Hurley asked, and for a moment, Aly saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, and for a brief moment actually felt guilty about letting it slip.

"Yes..." Kellie sighed. "Just don't spread that around camp."

"I wouldn't worry about me telling anyone...he'll be the one bragging about it." Hurley shrugged, he had no idea that Sawyer had sex with Ana Lucia, Sawyer kept that information under lock and key, but his opinion of Sawyer left him with his presumption.

"Can we change the subject?" Kellie asked, fidgeting just a little.

"Nope, Sawyer's an asshole, I'm going to go find him and tell him off." Aly stated, using her hands to push back up on her feet. Neither Hurley nor Kellie could stop her from stomping off into the jungle, even if they wanted to. Even Sayid saw her out of the corner of his eye and just let her keep on walking.

"Do you regret it?" Hurley asked, petting Queenie who sat between them.

Kellie thought for a moment as she looked into Hurley's eyes. "Yes, yes I do."


	15. Chapter 15

Aly began to feel uneasy as she trekked through the jungle alone, especially when she kept thinking she heard footsteps. Terrified, it was an equal distance to run back to the beach or to the Hatch, so she took her chances and kept walking.

"Aly!" She heard, riding on the crisp cool jungle air.

She stopped and turned, looking at where she had just walked from, and from the fauna appeared Jack. Aly gave a sigh of relief and Jack gave her a slight smile.

"Didn't Kate and Sayid tell you not to walk alone?" Jack asked.

"I don't follow directions well." Aly answered.

"I can see that." Jack said.

"So, you're a doctor right?" Aly asked, Jack nodded. "Please say you're a plastic surgeon..."

Jack laughed a little and shook his head, "No, spinal surgeon...though now I practice General care, here at least if you could call it that."

"Interesting." Aly said, even though it really wasn't in her opinion.

"Sayid talked to you, right?"

"Can we stop saying his name!" Aly growled. Jack didn't bother to say anything else, he wasn't in the mood to listen to Aly bitch, especially about something petty and ridiculous in his eyes.

They kept walking, not saying a word until Aly decided to ramble on about random things on her mind.

"Sawyer and Kate, I have no idea what's going on there but Kate is harboring serious resentment towards my sister..." Aly started, but she caught Jack's eyes for a moment and was rather pleased that she did so well in Psychology. She studied his body language for a moment, picking up on the discomfort he felt from the topic Aly presented. "Kate seems all right, she's civil to me...she's really pretty too, she'd be even prettier if she wore more flattering clothes, don't you think?" Aly asked.

Jack said nothing, then changed the subject. "Did you get a lot done in the Hatch?"

"I have no idea what it looked like before but I'll just say yes..." Aly said, Jack gave a nod and she jumped right back on her previous subject. "I feel bad for Kate, you know, if she likes him...he's pretty scummy to me personally, especially since he had sex with Kellie..."

Jack tried to act as if it didn't matter to him, but finally he stopped walking, looking Aly in the eyes. "Your sister slept with Sawyer?"

"I'm not one to gossip...wait, who am I kidding, I LOVE gossip..." Aly giggled, "But yes, you thought they were just having an innocent sleepover? C'Mon."

Jack shook his head in disgust. "Now it's obvious what his priorities are."

"Uh, it was obvious the moment I saw the guy... you're a little behind, hun." Aly corrected.

Aly looked over Jack's face again, before they began walking again.

"I'm guessing this isn't the first time?" Aly asked. "Oh, it wasn't Kate was it?" She asked.

"No, not Kate." Jack stated. Aly picked up in a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Whoa, Calm down turbo." She sighed. Jack tried his hardest to ignore the young woman to his right. "So, who was it then?" Aly asked.

"Aly, you came out and told me right away what your sister did, so telling you obviously is not a good idea."

Alu sulked for a moment, then gave a sigh of relief as she spied the Hatch doors, now she could yell at Sawyer and whine for use of the shower.

-------------------------

"Sayid?" Kellie softly said his name, causing him to turn and look her in the eyes. She felt intimidated by the fierce emotion in his beautiful brown eyes and stepped back nervously.

"Yes Kellie?" He responded.

"I...just wanted to apologize on Aly's behalf. She blows her top alot, doesn't think before she says things...and I know she wouldn't have taken the makeup if she had known it meant something to you. She didn't know and I deep down inside she feels really bad for what happened, I know she does. I'm not asking you to forgive her...that's all up to you but I just wanted to make it clear that she had no ill intentions."

Sayid nodded. "I appreciate your sincerity Kellie, but Aly can apologize for herself, she is a grown woman."

"Oh...I know that...I just wanted to say something now...who knows when she'll calm down enough to say it herself. I just didn't want you to be hurt or anything..." Kellie shrugged.

"I am not hurt." Sayid stated, and Kellie knew by the look in his eyes that he was lying.

"Oh, Okay! You and I are on the same page then...I'll see you...later I guess?"

Sayid nodded and Kellie bowed her head and gave a sweet smile. Turning, she eyed Hurley kneeled next to a wooden cross in the distance, a wave of sorrow hit her like a ton of bricks and her heart reached out to him, and she urged herself to go talk to him.

-----------------------

"Speak of the Devil." Jack smirked at Aly as they spied Sawyer at the end of the hallway.

"Hey there kitten, where's the other half of the gruesome twosome?" Sawyer asked, flashing a smile at Aly.

"Why, you ready for round 2?" Aly said, narrowing her eyes in obvious annoyance.

"Shit, is every woman on craphole island PMSin'?" Sawyer groaned. Jack didn't even bother to say anything to Sawyer, slipping past him to find Kate. "Maybe it ain't just the women..." Sawyer smirked as he watched Jack walk off.

"You are a bastard." Aly said with a shake of her head.

"Tell me somethin' I don't know." Sawyer said, as he made his way over debris to the Kitchen. Aly followed causing Sawyer to chuckle to himself.

"You playin' puppydog, princess? You just gonna glare at me all day or tell me why you're foamin' at the mouth?" He asked, surveying the damage that still existed in half the kitchen. "Don't hear big sis complainin'." He said, inserting his signature smirk.

"This isn't about Kellie, and I suggest you keep her out of this right now before I castrate you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, kitten." Sawyer remarked.

"Look, that makeup you gave me really pissed of Sayid, so Hurley gave me a backstory...you gave me his dead girlfriends makeup?" Aly asked with added shock.

"Hell, I wans't thinkin' about Apu gettin' his panties in a twist over lipgloss, kitten."

"ALY...Say it with me...ALY. What is with your excessive need for nicknames?" Aly's cheeks were warming with every word Sawyer spoke, and implying that Sayid wore panties wasn't helping.

"Hey, this conversation ain't about me, so don't start diggin' deep, KITTEN."

"Fine, JACKASS. You're going to help me fix my little situation."

"Do I look like Dr. Phil, fuck that."

"I NEED something of Shannon's...like, a picture...or her driver's license, something he can see her..remember her by...and I know you're some sort of packrat so you've got to have something." Aly said.

"Awww, the queen of snow got a warm tingly side?" Sawyer chuckled.

"Talking to you is so incredibly FRUSTRATING."

"You gettin' hot and bothered?" Sawyer chuckled again.

"Okay, seriously? Fuck off. I'll go find something on my own."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Barbie, hold on a tic. I'll getcha what you need. But I don't do freebies."

"Fine, what do you want?" Aly asked.

"I'm sure you got more then a few options, find things you're willin' to part with that I might enjoy."

------------------------------------------------

"Hi Kate." Jack said as he entered the bunks where Kate was removing the sheets.

"Hi Jack!" She exclaimed with a sparkling smile.

"How is everything? Hatch looks great." He smiled.

"Everything is good." Kate answered.

"How is Alex doing?"

"She's testing the shower." Kate laughed. "She doing good though, she's adjusting alright, at least it seems like it. We talk a lot, she's really smart and I really think we should have her address the group as a whole, she's got answers to questions we're all asking, Jack. We shouldn't leave people in the dark."

Jack nodded. "I just don't want to produce mass hysteria..."

"Jack, people are already scared, you know that. But at least we can lessen the confusion, right?"

"I think people are a little wary of Alex, Kate."

"Then let her talk to them Jack, what's the worst it can do?" Kate asked.

Jack gave another nod and a sigh. "You're passionate about all this, you really trust her?"

Kate nodded. "So does Sayid, and I don't want to get into any who is right and who is wrong arguments but I think you know that Sayid isn't wrong much."

"Well, Alex can come talk to me, Sayid...John and a handful of other's first. We'll see what she has to say."

"Censorship? Is that what you're leaning towards? People know we were taken by the Other's, they know Michael betrayed us...Alex can help us restore some kind of hope Jack."

Jack sighed. "Hope, Kate? I think they all lost hope long ago."

Kate shook her head in disbelief, and He watched the fire behind her eyes and lowered his head to gaze and the concrete beneath his feet. "Fine." He said as he lifted his head to look at her again.

Kate gave a victorious smile and his heart beat faster, he loved her smile.

"Thank You." She said softly.

"How are YOU?" Jack asked, noticing she looked a little tense. He place a reassuring hand on her shoulder and Kate shivered a little under his touch. She loved, yet hated these moments. They left her in confusion, she had given enough to both men in her sights, flirted and talked and dropped her hints, and when she finally gave up on trying to woo them, leaving the ball in their courts, both men bit back. Sawyer biting the hardest but now it seemed like Jack wasn't giving up. She felt pained for a moment, remembering how much he had pushed her away lately. She took a breath and smiled again.

"You're inquisitive today, Jack." She said. Jack smiled back at her and she added, "I'm fine.Tired, but fine."

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Jack suggested.

"Can't, Alex got the washer and dryer working so I'm going to clean these sheets and then sweep up around here."

Jack took the sheets from her hands.

"You're going to rest." He said. "I'll put fresh sheets on, and then you're laying down."

Kate couldn't argue if she wanted to, she really was tired as much as she didn't want to admit it.

Jack searched for some clean sheets, finally emerging, rather dusty with sheets in his hands. He helped Kate make the bed and she laid down with a pleased sigh.

She smiled up at Jack who gathered the dirty sheets in his arms.

"Relax for once." He said.

"I think you should do the same." Kate suggested.

"I'll be fine." Jack smiled. "Sleep tight." He said softly, before leaving the room.

------------------

Kellie made her way to Libby's gravesite, startling Hurley when she softly said Hello. He looked up at her, wild strands of hair whipping about her face as the wind blew by. She had a million dollar smile that could melt the coldest of hearts, and even in his sadness it was hard for him not to smile himself as she loomed over him.

"I'm...sorry about your loss." She said, motioning to the crude crucifix that marked Libby's grave.

Hurley wasn't sure how to reply and finally muttered a quick Thank You as Kellie sat down beside him.

Kellie wasn't sure if she was intruding but she didn't like seeing Hurley sad and alone either.

They sat in the silence for a good while, people passing and whispering, shaking their heads in sorrow over the loss of Libby, Ana Lucia, Boone & Shannon.

"Her name was Libby." Hurley finally said, causing Kellie to turn and look at him with a sweet smile, encouraging him to continue. "She uh...she was ...a psychologist? I uh...I liked her. I liked her a lot."

Kellie continued to smile, placing a hand on his lower right thigh to show her support. Hurley's heart beat faster at her touch and he felt guilty, guilty that his heart beat was quickening over another girl as he sat by Libby's grave.

"She liked me back...she...she cared about me...and she was shot...shot because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time because of ME." His voice cracked and Kellie's eyes saddened at his obvious pain.

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, and Hurley felt comforted in her arms, and for a few moments everything felt right again.


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTES:** Big, BIIIIIG thing are going to start happening in this fic, major connections revealed, love, pain, anguish, the OTHERS, Charlie's addiction, will Locke walk? It'll all start coming together even more and then exploding off again. I've got a lot to explain as well as mold these new characters in so stay tuned for the ride :) I'm a skater and I often do hints of Jate in my fics, but this is my first time writing so many Jate moments. BUT I will not reveal WHO she picks, you guys have to keep reading :) It'll be a shocker, but then it won't be at the same time. But I do think both my skater fans and jater fans will be pleased at the events that unfold around the love triangle ;)

I've got the whole thing mapped out but trying to find time to sit down and write it is hard anymore, lol. I do love to hear ideas my readers have though so if you guys have any interesting ideas or your own theories do spill :) You guys all rock. Welcome to my new readers too and if you're a lurker, please review! I'd love to hear your opinions!

--------------------------------

Aly racked her brain trying to think of something she could give Sawyer in exchange for something of Shannon's. She knew alcohol was a good bargain and the girls had a few bottles, but it didn't seem enough. She could always throw her sister at him but she wasn't willing to sink that low over some tan skinned island man with a broken heart.

"Hey." Kellie said as she walked to Aly.

"Oooo, you're not allowed to walk through the jungle alone, don't make me tell the doctor." Aly smirked, motioning towards Jack who was sorting the Records scattered on the floor with Alex.

"I didn't come alone." Kellie stated as Hurley walked up behind her.

"Good to see you've got friends." Aly scoffed.

Kellie rolled her eyes. "I told you not to use someone else's makeup."

"Hey, you were digging in it too so don't start with me, Kellie." Aly bitched.

Kellie threw up her hands in mock surrender. "Shit, take a midol." She groaned.

Aly just rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going to go back to the beach, and attempt to strike a deal with Sawyer." She gathered her things and put them in her back pack, looking up at her sister as she did so. "I'll be back, unless you want to come..."

"I'm gonna stick around here, see if Kate needs more help." Kellie said.

"Asskisser." Aly laughed.

"A girl has to do what she has to do." Kellie smiled.

"Don't remind me." Aly sighed, lifting her bag and sliding her arms into the straps. "See you later." She said, before making kissy faces and then smacking her bottom, mocking Kellie.

------------------

_The air was thick and it made it hard to breathe as Kate watched the little girl sitting before her pour an imaginary cup of tea. "One lump or two?" She asked. Kate squinted as the sunlight peeked in from the window and into her eyes. She shaded her eyes with her left hand before attempting to speak, he tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth and her eyes dropped as she inhaled slowly, finally saying. _

_"Two." Kate said, forcing herself to smile beyond cracked lips. _

_"What's she like?" The little girl asked. _

_"Who?" Kate answered with her own question, taking the plastic tea cup from the little girls hands and pretending to drink. _

_"Alex." _

_"She is ... she's a very sweet girl, very smart, she reminds me of...well, me, when I was young. She's hiding a lot of hurt." Kate replied. _

_"I know what you're doing." The girl says, her eyes wide and filled with wisdom beyond her years._

_"...what?" Kate asked. _

_"You think if you protect her, if you take care of her, it'll fix everything. You think you can replace me!" Melanie shouted. "You want to forget me." She said, her tone softening as her eyes filled with tears. Kate looks down to the pink plastic teacup in her hands, gasping as she sees it is filled with blood, dropping the cup she cries out. She hates that smell, the smell of blood, and suddenly the whole room smells like death. _

_"Melanie, no." She whispers. Emotion grabbed her by the throat and she was overwhelmed with the urge to cry. She felt like a child again, felt just as she did all those years ago, hiding in her mother's dusty closet when she heard Melanie was never coming back. _

_"It's going to get worse, you know." _

_"What is?" Kate choked on her words, struggling to ask. _

_"Everything, all the secrets you've tried to bury... they're all coming back Katie."_

_The both stopped, the sound of an old truck engine causing their hearts to beat faster. _

_"Keep your eye on her." Melanie whispered._

_"Alex?" Kate asked._

_"No..." Melanie sighed, standing to look of of the small window, gulping at the sight of Wayne. "Kellie."_

Kate shot up from her dream as she heard Hurley shouting in the hatch. "Kellie!" He called out.

"Here!" Kellie replied.

Kate struggled to catch her breath, wiping the sweat from her brow as she exhaled.

Jack slipped into the room and Kate seemed reassured, wondering though how he always seemed to know when something was wrong, like he could feel it.

"Sleep good?" He asked, wiping his hands with a dusty dishtowel.

She laughed a little at him, pointing at the towel. "Kinda defeats the purpose." She said.

"Hey, the other towels are in the laundry and my pants are even dirtier...what am I supposed to use?" Jack smiled.

"Should I get you an apron?" Kate asked with another bout of laughter.

"Funny." Jack replied, throwing the dishtowel at Kate.

"How long was I out for?" Kate asked, still feeling a little unnerved from her dream. Kellie's voice echoing through the hatch left her with strange feeling that couldn''t be described, even if Kate actually wanted to.

"Almost an hour or so..." Jack replied. "Something wrong?" He asked, catching the emotion behind her eyes.

Kate shook her head, "No, I'm fine." She stood and gave a stretch, walking out of the bunk with Jack following behind her.

He could read her like a book, her pages open and inviting and he sighed, he sighed because she hid so much away. He wanted to set her free and unleash her from her cage but he himself had his own fears, his own doubts. He was terrified to love her and more often then he wanted to, he pushed her away. He was what it was doing, his insecurities were driving her into the arms of another man. He wanted her, he knew he loved her, he needed her. He accepted her flaws, her shortcomings and in her eyes he saw a glimmer of hope. She turned back and smiled at him, noticing the tension on his face.

"Jack, I'm fine, really." Kate smiled, running, gathering her hair at the back of her head to make a loose ponytail.

Before Jack could say anything, Charlie shuffled into the hatch.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Jack asked, taking notice of his sunken eyes, mudcaked pants and otherwise haggard appearance.

"I'm bloody fine." Charlie muttered, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. He made his way to the sink, grabbing whatever glass seemed clean enough. He filled the glass until water was sloshing over the brim and gulped it down in record speed.

Kate and Jack exchanged glances and watched Charlie for a moment as he slipped into the pantry, tossing food around in a desperate attempt to find something, anything that could fill the void he felt deep inside. He stuffed a few chocolate bars in his pockets and walked off.

Jack started to follow but Kate stopped him. He looked back at her, saying nothing, and she shook her head.

"Leave him be." She said.

_Leave Him Be_, echoed in Charlie head as he left the hatch.

--------------

Michael Dawson grabbed his stomach in pain, the darkness that clouded his mind finally lifted as his eyes fluttered open, closing quickly as the sunlight invaded. Slowly, he attempted to open his eyes again, his pupils shrinking to tiny dots as the hot sun loomed over him heating his skin.

He coughed into his hands, noticing blood.

Walt. Images of his son filled his mind and in a panic her twisted his body surveying the small boat.

"Walt!" He cried out, he throat dry, making his cries weak. He was incredibly thirsty, his body weak.

The memories came flooding back to him, causing his body to jolt as if it were struck by lightning.

They took him, they stabbed him in the back with dull knives and stole his son from him once again. He had betrayed his friends and he felt as if he could actually hear the cruel laughter of the fates, fingers pointing, he could feel someone staring...their eyes burning into his skin. Karma had turned around and bit him like a viper. He trusted the enemy and now he didn't even have his son.

He had fought so hard, turned in those who trusted him just to see his boy again, just to hope that they could get away and never look back.

He struggled to get to his knees, surveying the waters that surrounded him. In the distance he saw nothing, no island, no foreign lands...hope dissipated and he broke down. Tears slid down his cheeks, collecting in his shirt, already damp with sweat.

Michael Dawson was alone. Alone in the middle of an ocean where he was nothing but a distant memory.

-----------------------

Aly always felt like her IQ lowered a few points when she talked to Sawyer, but she knew the feelings she had deep in her gut wouldn't fade unless she made an attempt at getting Sayid to forgive her. Their bargain was set at a bottle of alcohol, two packs of Kellie's cigarettes and a book from Kellie's bag, some Chuck Palahniuk book called Invisible Monsters that Aly hoped Kellie wouldn't miss much. Sawyer managed to dig up Shannon's passport in return, which was as good as Aly was going to get.

Aly could see Sayid cutting bamboo in the distance. She sighed nervously, stopping to take in a few deeps breaths and prepare herself. She stuffed the passport in the back of her pants and trekked over.

"I don't want anything to do with you." Sayid said, before Aly could even get a word in.

"Look, you can ignore me or hate me, but I'll admit, what I did was wrong. Had I have known, I wouldn't have even use the stuff."

Sayid said nothing.

Aly pulled the passport from her pants and handed it to him. "I guess... Call this a peace offering. I got Sawyer to give it to me...so don't think I stole it or anything. I just thought maybe...I don't..." She stopped herself, realizing an explanation wasn't really needed. She turned to walk off to meet up with her sister.

Sayid stared at the picture of Shannon on the inside of the passport, running his thumb over it and smiling softly. "Thank You." He called out to Aly. She stopped, turned and smiled at him, before starting off again.

Sayid started at the picture again, then watched Aly walk away, he couldn't help but think of how much Aly was beginning to remind him of Shannon.

----------------

Jack, Kate, Kellie, Alex and Hurley decided they needed fresh air. The dust of the hatch lingered in their nostrils and the excessive sneezing that resulted was driving them all wild.

The made their way back to the beach, splitting up as Jack went to speak with Locke, Kate and Alex went to go slice some fruit and Hurley and Kellie went to find Aly.

Aly was helping Sayid build a the long awaited shelter and Kellie couldn't help but smile as she watched them work together. Sun made her way over offering some sort of soup, Jin following with bottles of water.

Aly and Sayid stopped, Sayid wiping the sweat from his brow and taking a drink, Aly sitting down under the shade of a large tre and sipping at the soup. It wasn't half bad, she couldn't identify what the hell was in it but it was better then sandy macaroni and cheese.

"Try this." Aly said, handing the soup that sat in a carved out melon to her sister as she made her way over.

Kellie smelled the concoction raised her eyebrows and gave a shrug before drinking down the warmed liquid, she made a face over something soft a squishy but then stated, "Eh, not bad!"

The sat for a moment, Hurley also trying, and enjoying the fresh soup, before Kellie felt like something terribly wrong was overwhelming her.

Her throat became tight and her sides started to itch.

"Oh no." Aly said bringing her hand to her mouth. Kellie started to gasp for air and Aly jumped up, her panic catching the attention of Kate and Alex.

"Jack!" Kate yelled as Kellie grabbed her throat, struggling to breathe, Aly pointed to the hives that were starting to form on her waist that was exposed between her pants and top.

"What was in the soup?" Aly cried out to Sun, who seemed terrified for the girl.

When Aly heard "Sea Urchin" she almost fainted, Kellie was deathly allergic to shellfish, and her doctor advised her to check the ingredients of everything because lobster, crab, shrimp even something as strange as sea urchin could kill her.

"Her epi-pens!" Aly said, her arm shakily pointing to the bags of stuff. "Find her epi-pen!" She screamed, as Hurley took Kellie into his arms trying to get her to keep calm. She was kicking her legs, gasping for air as Jack ran over sliding in the sand.

Kate fanatically dumped the girls bags everywhere, paperwork flew about in the wind and Kate finally found the pens as she dumped a lavender backpack, the pens scattering in the sand. She picked one up, a green piece of paper that had slipped halfway out of a folder marked Kellie Kohler catching her eyes. It was a birth certificate with the name Melanie Jayne Jansen on it.

"Kate, HURRY." Aly screamed, and Kate grabbed the paper and shoved it in her pocket. An intense anger brewed inside of her and she uncapped the pen and jabbed it into Kellie's right thigh.

"Hold it there." Aly said, her whole body shaking with worry.

Jack and Hurley kept Kellie as calm as they possibly could, counting to help her regain even breathing. Her flushed appearance slowly regained its normal tone and weakly she sighed, burying her face in Hurley's chest in embarrassment over causing such a scene.

"Tie her up." Kate said, when the tension of the situation had lifted.

"What?" Jack asked in complete shock.

"Tie her up, Jack." Kate demanded.

"Kate, what the hell is wrong with you?" Aly asked, standing to look Kate in the eyes.

Kate's gaze shifted back to Jack as she said. "She's not who she says she is." Kate said, taking the paper from her pocket and handing it to Jack. Aly's eyes narrowed in frustration, until Jack handed her the paper.

Terrified, Kellie held tightly to Hurley.

Aly eyes scanned the paper and she stared at her sister, taking notice of the guilty look in her eyes.

"Tie her up." Aly growled.


End file.
